Harry's Choice Part 2
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Harry will face many challenges during his fourth year at Hogwarts, including the Goblet of Fire. Will having Ariadne, Sirius, and Remus help or hinder the situation? Spanking of minors.
1. It Was Just A Prank

**It Was Just a Little Prank:**

Harry had never been happier in his whole life. First, he wasn't going to the Dursley's for the summer, second he had a family that loved him. Sure, Sirius and Ariadne had had a rocky start and they still had their issues, well Ariadne at least. This was still going to be the best summer of his life.

The minute they arrived at what Harry could only describe as a mansion, his eyes lit up. He was going to have his own room, not Dudley's second bedroom, his own room.

"Actually your own room and private bathroom," Sirius informed him as he walked Harry up to his room.

"My own bathroom?" Harry asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I hated sharing a bathroom when I was at school, so I made sure all of the bedrooms had their own," Sirius teased.

"It also makes grounding you to your room most convenient," Remus teased looking at Ariadne.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything wrong this summer. I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup," Ariadne said looking at Sirius with a bright smile.

"Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked sounding excited.

"It's at the end of the summer and Sirius got us tickets. If I didn't get detention for the rest of the year, he promised to buy tickets for the Weasleys and Hermione too. The seats are brilliant," Ariadne told Harry.

"That they are," Sirius said looking guiltily over at his friend. He hadn't said anything about the bribe to Remus and from the look of it Remus would have something to say to him about it later.

"Let's go outside," Remus said shaking his head. Sirius really had to stop bribing the girl or he was going to regret it.

The grounds around Sirius's home were extensive and while he was recovering he had a Quidditch Pitch built, but decided to wait until they were home to let the Harry and Ariadne know about it.

Sirius, Remus, Ariadne, and Harry walked outside. The teenagers stared at each other before screaming,

"YOU HAVE A QUIDDITCH PITCH!"

"I thought you might be able to use it," Sirius said.

"And I said he was spoiling the both of you," Remus teased.

"I have twelve years to make up for," Sirius teased back.

"Go get your brooms," Remus said knowing that was what the children wanted more than anything right now.

The teenagers took off into the house and grabbed their Firebolts. Sirius had given Ariadne hers the night before, saying it was only fair. The two children didn't notice the tension between Sirius and Remus as they took off.

"Sirius, I know you want Ariadne to like you, but bribing her isn't the way to go about it. Do you want her to end up a spoiled brat like Draco Malfoy?"

"It really wasn't a bribe, Moony," Sirius practically whined.

"Ok, so what was it?"

"I heard Snivellus giving her a hard time during one of their detentions and she didn't retaliate. I promised her tickets if she promised not to get anymore detention or let Snivellus bother her," Sirius said.

"You're an adult, you really need to stop calling Severus, Snivellus," Remus chided.

"Like that's going to happen," Sirius laughed, repeating a phrase used frequently by his daughter.

Remus just shook his head and walked back into the house.

The summer was going brilliantly. Harry and Ariadne spent most of their time flying or with their friends. Harry loved the Floo Network because it allowed him to spend a lot of time with Ron. Hermione was out of the country with her parents, but would return before his birthday. Remus and Sirius were planning a huge party for it and Harry couldn't wait for his very first birthday party.

Ariadne was having a great summer too. She was able to visit Fred and George almost daily and that was something she really needed to do, so they could set up their next prank. The prank was, to get back at one hated Potions Professor for all of the hours they had spent with him in detention.

Fred, George, and Ariadne worked for weeks on the potion that would turn the evil git's skin a lovely shade of green and all of his hair a brilliant shade of purple. The potion was supposed to be slow acting like the hair dye the twins used earlier in the year, so there was absolutely no way they would get caught.

Ariadne knew Snape was coming over that afternoon to deliver Remus's potion. She changed the floo powder out and made sure she left the house before Snape showed up, just in case. For three hours, Harry and Ariadne flew around the grounds of Sirius's mansion, until they heard Remus's amplified voice demanding their presence in the study.

"What did you do?" Harry asked his adopted sister.

"I sort of set up a prank for Snape, before we headed out here."

"What sort of prank?"

"Oh, I changed his skin tone and hair a bit. I wonder if it worked," Ariadne said smiling.

"For your bum's sake, you better hope not," Harry teased, hoping the prank worked, but that Ariadne wouldn't have to pay too high of a price.

A few minutes later, a nervous Ariadne and a calm Harry walked into the study. Both Harry and Ariadne broke into fits of laughter at not only seeing a green skinned and purple hair Snape, but one extremely unhappy purple haired dog with green stripes. Snape looked like an underdeveloped troll, exactly like Fred, George, and Ariadne wanted.

"Would you care to explain?" Remus asked looking pointedly at Ariadne.

"An accident of some kind," Ariadne suggested between fits of laughter.

"Harry, were you part of this?" Remus asked.

"No sir and I don't want to be," Harry said looking at the livid face of Severus Snape and the dog didn't look too happy either.

"I suggest you leave than," Remus said believing the boy didn't have anything to do with the prank; it really wasn't Harry's style.

Harry threw a pitying look at Ariadne and walked out of the room.

"How long?" Snape demanded.

"For what sir," Ariadne asked trying to sound innocent. Remus walked the three steps that separated them and landed five extremely hard swats.

"Try again," Remus said between clenched teeth.

"Five days at the most," Ariadne said looking down and rubbing her now stinging bum.

"FIVE DAYS!" Snape bellowed while the dog merely growled deeply.

"Yes, sir."

"What did you use?" Snape asked dangerously.

Ariadne shrugged. She only knew some of the ingredients, not all of them. What had gone wrong? Snape should have been safely at Hogwarts or Spinners End before it went into effect. Sirius wasn't supposed to go anywhere, so why was he a purple and green dog. This was so not good.

"Fred and George?" Remus asked knowingly.

Ariadne shrugged again. She was not getting her partners in crime in trouble if she could help it.

"I suggest you start talking young lady. Sirius can't change back into his human form and we need to know what you used," Remus said angrily.

"We were just kind of putting things together."

"YOU DON'T JUST PUT THINGS TOGETHER IN A POTION! HAVEN'T YOU LISTENED TO A SINGLE THING I HAVE EVER SAID?" Severus bellowed.

"Obviously…" Ariadne started but stopped when she caught Remus's glare that threatened a lot of pain if she finished the statement. She decided she was in enough trouble right now and decided not to push the issue for once.

"I'm going to apparate over to the Weasleys and get the twins. Hopefully, they have a sample of the potion they used so we can fix this mess," Remus said.

Ariadne watched her uncle disappear and was left in what now felt like an extremely small study with a very angry Potions Master and a very angry dog. The silence was absolutely suffocating for Ariadne. She wanted to leave the room, but didn't dare, so she sat down hoping Sirius would come over and let her pet him, but he didn't move towards her.

Sirius felt for his daughter, he really did, but that didn't make him any less inclined to be angry with her right now. Well, if he hadn't been hit by the prank he might have thought it was funny, but when he was forced into his animagus form most painfully, he realized that the prank had a little more punch than his daughter might have intended.

Snape just glared at the girl and the dog, blaming the mangy dog for this as much as his offspring. They would be lucky if he ever walked into this house again.

Remus showed up a few minutes later, with Fred and George in tow. Who both started laughing when they saw Snape and Sirius. Their laughing turned to yelps of pain, when Remus delivered three sharp swats to both of their bums.

"What did you use?" Snape demanded.

The boys handed him the pouch of powder and sat down next to Ariadne.

"What happened to Sirius?" Fred whispered.

"Something to do with the potion. Uncle Remus said he can't get back into human form," Ariadne said back.

"That shouldn't have happened," George said.

"I know, but it did. What's Snape doing?" Ariadne asked.

"An ingredient inventory," Fred groaned. This wasn't good at all.

"DOXY VENUM? YOU USED DOXY VENUM? WHERE DID YOU GET DOXIE VENUM?" Snape bellowed at the trio.

"From the doxy that Uncle Remus has in his office," Ariadne admitted not daring to look at her father or uncle.

"Tell me you have the antidote," Snape snapped looking at Remus.

"Of course, Severus," Remus in a deceptively calm voice. A voice that sent chills down Ariadne's spine. Remus was really really mad.

For three grueling hours, Fred, George, and Ariadne had to sit and listen to Snape bellow every time he found yet another illegal or rare ingredient. Every time he bellowed Remus would just shake his head.

"This is going to be bad," Fred said after the tenth illegal/rare ingredient had been pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I didn't know that," George shot back.

Once he was finally finished Snape glared at the children.

"It will take me two days to brew an antidote for Sirius and when he is transformed, like me he will have to look like this for five full days," Snape said through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you turn into an animagus?" Ariadne asked as if she was in class, instead of being threatened by a very dangerous and angry Potions Master.

"I have never performed the spell, luckily for you or no one could fix your mess," Snape snapped.

"Why did it turn, Sirius into his?" Fred asked.

"You used DOXY VENUM, dunderhead. It's highly unstable and that's why it is illegal to use unless you are a Potions Master. It should never be used by students, especially students who are as inept at potions as the three of you are. Now if you are finished with finding out where you went utterly wrong with your potion, I will take my leave. I have a potion to brew. I will see the three of you soon and don't expect me to be as forgiving as I was last time I punished you," Snape said and stormed out of the study.

The three paled at Snape's last words. Would their parents really let him punish them outside of school? Weren't they in enough trouble without having to worry about Snape?

"Uncle Remus…" Ariadne began.

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your room and stay there," Remus said. Remus grabbed Fred and George apparating them home.

Ariadne stood there for a few more seconds before Sirius let out a deep growl, making her realize it was time to head upstairs.

"So?" Harry asked stopping her on the stairs.

"I'm officially dead," Ariadne said as she passed Harry. "Snape will stay like that for five days, Sirius will be a dog for two and then turn into mini-troll for five. I am so dead."

Harry smiled and said,

"At least it was a good prank."

"Yeah, doesn't the troll look suit Snape? He is an evil troll after all."

"How did Sirius get caught up in it?"

"No, idea," Ariadne said honestly. She didn't want Sirius involved and he really didn't deserve to stay a dog for two days.

Remus walked upstairs and was shocked that Ariadne was talking so causally about the situation with Harry.

"I remember distinctly telling you to go to your room. Harry, why don't you go flying for a while?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry said giving Ariadne another sad look.

"Room, now," Remus said pointing to her room and following her in. "Explain."

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like that I mean…"

"Explain, what you were thinking, first by using those extremely dangerous ingredients. Do you know that doxy venom can kill you?"

"I know that, but we had your antidote with us."

"That doesn't matter. You're thirteen! You have no business touching that stuff! Where did you get the unicorn hair?"

"Forbidden Forest."

"Did you go into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, sir, but we…"

"What is the first word of Forbidden Forest?" Remus cut her off before she could defend herself.

"Forbidden."

"Meaning?"

"That we're not allowed to go there."

"That's only two of the ten ingredients that you shouldn't have even had or used. Come here."

"Uncle Remus…"

"No, you are in for a very long and very hard spanking from me, Severus, and Sirius. The twins will join you after tonight, Arthur wanted his turn first. Severus is staying tomorrow while I am transformed and Harry will be going to the Weasleys."

"Sirius won't…"

"Oh, Sirius will or you will not go to the Quidditch World Cup. I think that is the only way both of you will do what needs to be done here. Now I am not repeating myself again, come here."

Ariadne walked over to her uncle, who quickly pulled her over his knee and transfigured her cloths into light weight pajamas.

"This spanking is for putting yourself in danger. You could have died making that potion so you could use it for a prank. Severus's spanking will be for using illegal potion ingredients and Sirius's will be for pulling prank in the first place," Remus said before landing a sharp smack to the upturned backside. Numerous swats followed the first until Ariadne was a sobbing and contrite mess. Remus stopped and rubbed circles on her back before helping her up to pull her in a hug. "Please, do not put yourself in danger again."

"I won't. We honestly didn't think it was dangerous."

"I know. That's why I didn't go easy on you even though I know Severus will be punishing you tomorrow."

"Can't he wait a couple of days?" Ariadne begged as she rubbed her throbbing bum.

"No, you deserve of every swat you're going to get for this little prank and you know it. For the next week, you will not leave your room unless you are doing extra chores or eating. Severus is going to be pulling the three of you tomorrow to help with the antidote for Sirius; you will also be spending time with him once a week to help him catch up with other potions he will miss brewing this week."

"Detention in summer?" Ariadne whined.

"Pranking in summer equals detention in summer," Remus said smiling. "I think an early bedtime is in order tonight."

"Ok," Ariadne said lying down on her stomach. She was asleep within minutes dreading tomorrow.

Severus Snape swore as he stirred the brew in front of him. This was tricky, how in the world did those complete dunderheads make such an effective potion? They were completely wasting his time in class. In fact, he decided that the three would be in their own class next year. He knew George and Fred were not planning on continuing their potion education and failed the OWL on purpose, but if this was an example of the work they could be doing, they needed to continue. Ariadne, had always shown an aptitude for potions, but felt getting in trouble was a better idea. Well, maybe a class by themselves with the proper yet painful incentives would make them take the art of potion making seriously. He would have to talk to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall about it, before insisting that as part of the many, many, many punishments he had in store for the three of them.

The next morning two very contrite Weasleys were dropped off at the home of Sirius Black. Remus brought them into the study where Severus Snape was waiting patiently along with Ariadne standing in a corner.

"There are two corners with your names on it boys," Remus said pointing to them.

For forty minutes no one said a word. Snape simply looked read a potions text while drinking tea. Remus had left to make lunch and Sirius curled up for a nap in front of the fireplace.

"The next part of the potion needs flubberworm, which you will peel," Snape said indicating the three sit on the stools he had placed around a table. The three sat on the chairs trying not to squirm.

"Ah, I take it your parents showed their displeasure properly. Good, that should make my job much easier tonight," Snape sneered. "Tell me, how many attempts did it take you to make this potion? I would suggest the truth, any indication of lying to me today will lead to extra swats tonight and I assure you that would be ill advisable."

"Six," Fred said.

"How did you test it?"

"Leaves and sticks first," George said.

"Just like you show us in class," Ariadne said trying to score bonus points for the three of them today.

"So, you do listen," Snape quipped.

The three shrugged in agreement.

"We follow all of your safety rules," Fred admitted.

"We weren't trying to kill ourselves," George said.

"But you realize that the possibility did exist?"

"Yes, sir," the three admitted.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence with the only interruption being Remus dropping of their lunch and Sirius leaving the room once he knew the three children were not in immediate danger from the Potion's Master.

After supper, Remus took himself to their old house as he did every full moon, leaving Severus in charge of the three teenagers he had been working with all day. The three knew what to expect from the man and were not looking forward to it.

Snape looked at his three charges with a mixture of anger and pride. He couldn't believe what brilliant students they could be when they wanted to.

"First and foremost, if I ever catch the three of you using illegal potion ingredients I will turn you into the Ministry of Magic and see that you are punished to the full extent of the law. Second, I will make the punishment you are about to receive feel like a walk in the park. Finally, the three of you will have private potion lessons with me next year."

"WHAT!" the three exclaimed.

"I suggest not raising your voiced at this point. The three of you made a potion that would have been extremely difficult for any Potion Master. It took me three hours just to analyze how it worked and another five hours to develop a proper antidote. This shows that you are not living up to your true potential and I will be damned if I will let that happen. I also feel that your extra homework and extra practice next year will help curb your need to find trouble. The Headmaster, your parents, and Head of House agree. They have also given me permission to have Head of House rights to the three of you all of next year, so I would keep that in mind before pulling any more pranks. Now for your punishment tonight," Snape said looking at the squirming teenagers. "I have decided to be lenient this one time, as I know you feel my edict of having extra potions seems like a punishment. I also know Sirius gets his turn tomorrow. The three of you will only feel my hand tonight and only receive twenty swats each."

The twenty swats had the children gulping. Twenty swats on an already tender bum wasn't lenient by any meaning of the word, but they had all expected the paddle or brush so it could have been worse news.

"George and Fred find a corner. Ariadne come here child and do yourself a favor come in silence," Snape said.

Ariadne walked slowly over to Snape and gasped when he pulled her quickly over his knee. He transfigured her cloths yet again into light weight pajamas and started swatting.

The only thing Ariadne could say or think was, "OW."

Snape had a very hard hand and after only ten swats she was begging for mercy that didn't come until Snape had delivered all twenty, leaving Ariadne feeling that her bum was on fire.

Fred was next, unlike Ariadne, Snape made him lower his trousers and swatted him over his pants, but like Ariadne it was not over before he was made a blubbering and begging mess.

George hated that he was last, hearing two spankings and two people begging for the man to stop didn't leave him feeling very confident that he would be able to man up and take the punishment he had coming. He was right too, but took solace in the fact that he was able to take one more swat than his brother before he broke down.

After the punishments were doled out Snape sent the trio to bed and finished the potion. He had a feeling that would not be the last spanking he would have to give the three of them before the next year was over. In fact he felt that this might become a regular occurrence. Well, he was up for the challenge, even if they weren't.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**The Quidditch World Cup:**

Harry couldn't stop smiling. This had been the best summer of his life; it was amazing how great it was to have people care about him. He also liked having a sibling, well most days anyway. Ariadne was the best; she always made him laugh and was always up to doing something, so he was never bored. He also loved how much time he was spending with Ron and Hermione, once Hermione came back from vacation with her family, they let her go to Ron's for the rest of the summer.

His birthday was amazing. Ariadne bounced on his bed at an ungodly hour, almost as excited as he was.

"Get up, birthday boy," Ariadne said bouncing hard to wake him up.

"What time is it?"

"7:30, the perfect time to start your special day. Sirius and Remus are already making you your favorite breakfast and Ron and Hermione will be here in a couple of hours to help set up the party, so we want to spend some quality time alone with the birthday boy," Ariadne explained quickly.

Harry laughed at her explanation and sat up.

"Well, get out so I can get dressed," Harry teased.

Ariadne bounded out of his room and yelled,

"He's finally up."

"No need to yell about it," Remus chided.

Harry came down and saw a ton of presents on the table. Remus and Sirius greeted him with a 'Happy Birthday' and a hug.

"You have to wait and open them after breakfast. Uncle Remus' rule one of the many that really annoys me," Ariadne whispered.

Harry laughed again, something he had done more times this summer than ever before in his life.

Breakfast as always was full of chatter; one thing you couldn't say about the Black/Lupin/Potter household was that it was a quiet place to live. After breakfast Harry dove into his presents. The last present had to be his favorite though, it was just a piece of paper, but that paper said something so important.

"It's the final adoption papers, Harry," Remus explained.

"You're stuck with us forever, now," Ariadne said.

Harry hugged Remus, Sirius, and Ariadne. It was official; he would never ever have to go back to the Dursley's. To be honest, Harry started tearing up. This time last year he was absolutely miserable, Aunt Marge had shown up on his birthday. Harry had to smile at that though, seven days later he blew the woman up and met up with Ariadne at the Leaky Cauldron changing his life forever.

The rest of the day was absolutely perfect. All of his friends showed up and they had a great match of Quidditch. Harry was amazed at what a great chasers Ariadne and Ginny were.

That night at bed, Sirius came upstairs and handed Harry something that made him smile brightly.

"I really had to argue this one out with Remus and I'll warn you right now that he made a copy of it, so you still need to be careful."

Harry looked at the Marauder's Map. He couldn't believe that Sirius and Remus would trust him with it again.

"Do not let Ariadne or the twins know that you have it," Sirius said in uncharacteristic sternness.

"I won't. I am going to help her stay out of trouble this year," Harry said.

"It might be a good idea with Remus still teaching there and me visiting every chance I get. I don't know if it's going to happen though, my little girl seems to attract trouble," Sirius said smiling fondly. Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious statement and asked,

"So what are you going to do while we are gone?"

"Oh, I have a couple ideas," Sirius said smiling.

"Like what?"

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore had a few things he would like me to do," Sirius said mysteriously.

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope," Sirius said smiling yet again. Sirius couldn't believe how much he loved this kid. Harry was the best of both James and Lily. He had James' adventurous spirit and Lily's kind heart.

"Can't change your mind about that?"

"Nope. Now, you better get some sleep or Remus will have both our hides," Sirius said smiling.

"Goodnight, Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

The next month flew by and before Harry knew it, August 25th was upon him along with the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius wanted the children to have the whole experience so he decided they would camp out after the Cup was over. Something he would regret the next morning.

Everyone enjoyed the match tremendously. In fact it was probably one of the best days in all of the teenagers' lives. That was until night fell. Remus insisted that the children were in bed by eleven, it only took one swat to Ariadne's backside to make everyone follow the edict. It was less than an hour later when the group was woken up.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Death Eaters, take this port key and get home now," Sirius said seriously.

The group of teenager looked at each other.

"No," Hermione said looking at Harry, Ron, and Ariadne.

"We have to," Harry said.

"We can do something to help," Ariadne said.

"No," Hermione said again.

"Go meet up with George, Fred, and Ginny. I am sure they'll take you back with them," Ariadne said.

Hermione finally relented and followed the three other teenagers out to face the danger of the night. Once they reached the group of Death Eaters they found there really wasn't much they could do to help. The group of Death Eaters had been run off by the Aurors.

"Come on let's go back," Harry said.

The four started to make their way back, when Harry realized that he had lost his wand.

"When did you have it last?" Ariadne asked.

"I had it when we left the tent, I swear I did," Harry said frantically.

"Let's go back and look for it," Ron said.

The four made their way back towards the wood, when the heard an incantation and noticed the wand on the ground. Harry picked up the wand and was grateful that he found it.

"What is that?" Harry asked looking at the skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the sky.

"The Dark Mark," Ron said with trepidation.

That was when they found themselves surrounded.

"WHO DID IT?" Barty Crouch demanded.

"We didn't do it," Harry said.

"WANDS," Crouch demanded.

The four children handed over their wands.

"Prior Incantato. Arrest him,"Crouch said pointing to Harry.

"You will not arrest him," Arthur, Remus, and Sirius said in unison.

"Do you realize who he is?" Ariadne demanded.

"Yes, I do," Crouch said irritably.

"Do you really think Harry Potter would use the Dark Mark," Arthur asked calmly.

"I guess you're right."

"We're taking them home," Remus said grabbing Harry and Ariadne's arms.

Arthur took Ron and Hermione, while Remus and Sirius took Harry and Ariadne. The anger was pulsating off both Sirius and Remus as they walked back into the house.

"Get into the study and find a corner," Remus demanded.

Harry and Ariadne looked at each other and made a beeline to the study. For thirty minute Remus left the two alone in the study. Harry felt a pit deep in his stomach. Remus was going to kill them, he was sure of it.

Out in the living room, Sirius was pacing back and forth. He had never been so scared in his entire life seeing the children under the Dark Mark.

Remus was just plain angry. He should have known better than to leave the three of them alone. Harry always needed to go and help people. It was just a part of who Harry was, but the boy was too young to face Death Eater and he was going to ensure, Harry thought twice about it the next time. As far as his niece was concerned, he knew she would follow Harry no matter what. Like Harry, she would think twice about it as well.

"Remus, I need to punish them," Sirius said". Absolutely shocking his friend.

"Why?" Remus said.

"It was me who they disobeyed. I told them to go home and instead they went into the fight."

"You realize how hard it is to punish both of them?"

"Yes, but I need the two of them to listen to me, especially when the situation is dangerous. You know Dumbledore feels that Voldemort is rising again. If that is the case, everyone is in danger, especially Harry. Ariadne will follow Harry blindly and I can't lose them too."

"Ok, Sirius. You realize you're going to have to use a paddle or brush, right?"

"Yes, Moony," Sirius said exasperated.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Remus said and walked outside, not wanting to hear the aftermath.

Sirius steeled himself for what he had to do. He really, really didn't want to do this, but it was time for him to step up to the plate.

Harry and Ariadne heard the study door open, but neither was ready to face their punishment, knowing it was going to bad.

"Come over to the couch," Sirius said calmly.

Harry and Ariadne glanced at each other. Both with the same puzzled look on their face,

"Sirius, where's Uncle Remus," Ariadne ventured.

"We'll talk about Remus in a minute. Right now I want to talk to you about your extremely dangerous choices and the fact that you disobeyed me," Sirius said angrily.

"We had to do something," Harry said.

"Why there were more than enough grown wizards to handle the situation. What do you think four teenagers with only three years of training under their belts could do?" Sirius asked.

"Something," Harry said lamely.

"Harry, I know you want to help people and I know you think you can do anything, but I disagree. Ariadne, I know you are loyal to a fault, but you should have convinced Harry not to go or at least followed my orders," Sirius said simply.

"Sirius, I understand that you are angry, but Uncle Remus is going to more than punish us for this," Ariadne snapped.

"Oh, Remus is going to punish you some, but so am I," Sirius said.

"How long are we grounded for?" Harry asked thinking that was how Sirius was going to punish them.

"That's up to Moony," Sirius said. "I'm going to give you both the spanking of your lives."

"Sirius, you can't be serious," Ariadne said remembering the times that Sirius had swatted her and how much that had hurt.

"I am absolutely serious. Ariadne go get Remus' brush," Sirius said wanting a word with Harry first.

"Come on, Sirius," Ariadne tried making Sirius grab her off the couch and swat her once before pushing her towards the door.

Ariadne glared at her father after the swat, but decided to do what she was told.

"Harry, why?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Harry tried.

"That doesn't work for me, Harry. You have to have a reason."

"I just feel like it's my job, to help people. I don't know why, but it feels right," Harry said.

"I understand that Harry, but I am telling you from experience that rushing into danger is never the way to go. I spent twelve years in jail for not thinking a situation through and honestly I could have been killed. You also need to think about your friends in these situations. How would you have felt if something had happened to Ron, Hermione, or Ariadne?"

"Terrible, but they didn't need to follow me."

"Harry, you know they will always follow you into danger. They're your friends. The next time this happens I need you to think about not only yourself, but your family and friends. I don't think I would be able to live without you or Ariadne. I love you both too much. I am very disappointed in your behavior today," Sirius said.

The guilt hit Harry hard at those words and tears started falling down his cheeks. Those words were worse than any punishment Sirius or Remus could come up with.

Sirius's heart broke seeing the tears knowing that his words had caused them, but Harry needed a reality check. He walked up to the boy and pulled him into a hug making Harry cry even harder.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I just didn't think," Harry said in between sobs.

"Well, Harry, maybe after your punishment, you will start thinking," Sirius said simply.

Ariadne walked back into the room and was shocked to see Harry crying. Maybe Sirius already punished him.

"Alright, both of you head up to your rooms. I will be there in a few minutes," Sirius said taking the brush from his daughter's hands. The more Sirius thought about it the more he realized that both of the children deserved a bare bottomed spanking for this, so to help with the embarrassment factor he would use the seclusion of their rooms. He also decided that Harry was going to be first.

"Come in," Harry said hearing the knock on his door. Even though he didn't want Sirius to come in.

"Ok, Harry. I decided that we need to do this bare," Sirius said.

"Bare?" Harry squeaked remembering the spanking he received from Remus and how much more it hurt. "Are you still going to use the brush?"

"Yes, Harry the entire time," Sirius said sadly.

"But Sirius," Harry whined.

"Come on Harry let's get this over with," Sirius said.

Harry walked over and with trembling hands he took down his trousers and pants. This was going to be the first spanking he had received from Sirius and he had a feeling it was going to be really bad and the first swat confirmed his fears.

Wow, that brush was horrible. His bottom was on fire after only five swats and he was already tearing up. How did Ariadne survive these punishments? He decided was never going to do anything wrong again. After fifteen swats he needed this to be over.

"Sirius…Oww….Please… I promise I will never do it again…. Oww. Please… Sirius…." Harry said his breath starting to hitch horribly do to the pain. This was so bad. He was sure that sitting down would be impossible for at least a week and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to ride a broom again.

"Ten more and we're done, Harry," Sirius said targeting Harry's sit spots.

Harry howled in pain and gave over to his sobs. Sirius finished and let Harry sob over his lap. Once Harry had his sobs under control, Sirius helped him up, helped Harry right his cloths, and pulled him onto his lap mindful of his stinging bum. It took Harry over fifteen minutes to calm down. Sirius was right that had been the spanking of his life and he decided then and there he never wanted another bare bottomed spanking with a brush in his life.

Sirius rocked Harry back and forth trying to comfort the crying boy. He felt guilty for causing the boy that much pain, but then he recalled the terror he felt when he saw the children under the Dark Mark and the guilt evaporated. Five minutes after Harry stopped crying, Sirius realized that the boy had fallen asleep. He laid him down on his stomach and walked out of the room quietly.

'One down and one to go,' Sirius thought and headed towards his daughter's room, brush in hand.

Ariadne heard Harry's punishment and knew hers was going to be bad. It sucked to go second, but she really wasn't ready to face her father. It was funny she was really starting to think of the man as her father something she never thought would happen. Before she was ready, Sirius was knocking on her door and walking into the room.

"Ariadne, I have really been thinking about this and even though I know you are really going to be embarrassed, I am going to spank you bare," Sirius said.

"No, you can't do that," Ariadne said. It wasn't only the embarrassment; she knew how much more it was going to hurt.

"I am going to give you a very severe spanking and I want to make sure that I don't bruise you," Sirius said.

"I get it Sirius, don't follow Harry into danger. You don't have to spank me bare, heck you don't have to spank me at all," Ariadne tried.

"Sorry sweetheart, I am going to spank you and I am going to spank your bare bum. No more arguments," Sirius said seriously sitting next to her on the bed.

Ariadne stood up and took of her trousers. Sirius quickly pulled her across his lap and lowered her pants only enough to have access to her bum.

The first spank took Ariadne's breath away. Sirius wasn't playing and she knew it. This was probably going to be the worst spanking of her life and that was saying a lot. This was going to be worse than last month's spanking from Snape and Remus' together.

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. **

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.**

**Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. **

"Sirius… Please… Daddy… I'm sorry…." Ariadne said.

Sirius paused at, Daddy. Did his daughter just call him Daddy? The pause only lasted a second and he hardened his resolve and started spanking again. When her bottom was completely crimson, he stopped. She was sobbing uncontrollably by that point. Like Harry he picked her up and started rocking her.

"I'm really sorry," Ariadne said once her sobs were under control making Sirius hug her tightly.

"Did you call me Daddy during that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's time, I start call you Dad. I've been thinking about you that way for a while now. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is," Sirius said hugging her.

Sirius held her and rocked her until she fell asleep. After he put her into bed he walked down the stairs and saw Remus waiting for him with a glass of firewhisky.

"How did it go?"

"As well as expected," Sirius answered drinking down the shot, "Ariadne called me Daddy during it and decided it was time to call me Dad."

Remus smiled at the news. He and Ariadne had talked about it a few days ago and knew she would bring it up with Sirius soon. He also knew after punishment, Ariadne let her guard down.

"It's about time," Remus teased.

"I guess so," Sirius said back.

"Did the Daddy, make you stop?"

"No, but it made it hard to continue," Sirius admitted smiling. He didn't think he would lose his smile for days. His daughter finally accepted him and that was something to smile about.


	3. The Goblet of Fire

**The Goblet of Fire:**

The first few weeks of school flew by and before they knew it Halloween was upon them once again. This year it was going to be different, Harry decided. Yes, he was still saddened by the death of his parents, but he had a new family that loved him. Also, tonight the champions would be picked out of the Goblet of Fire. He couldn't wait for the tournament to begin, sure he was upset that Quidditch was cancelled for the year, but this tournament was going to be brilliant.

Ariadne met him as they walked down to breakfast that morning. He noticed that she wasn't in the common room when he went up to bed and used the map to find her. He saw the George, Fred, and Ariadne dots go into what Harry now knew was the Room of Requirement. Ariadne shared that little bit of information a few weeks after they returned to school. Harry didn't tell her about the map, but did freak out one night when he couldn't find her. He promised to tell both Remus and Sirius if she didn't tell him right then and there where she was the entire night. She broke quickly and actually showed him how it worked.

He knew they were working on something, he just hoped that Ariadne wouldn't figure out a way around the age line, he didn't want to worry about her all year. Now, if George or Fred became the school's champions that would be brilliant.

"So where were you last night?" Harry asked.

"Helping George and Fred with something," Ariadne said smiling.

"Were you setting up a prank or trying to get around the age line?"

"They wanted to get around the age line and I think we might have found a way."

"Are you putting your name in?"

"No Dad and Uncle Remus will kill me," Ariadne said smiling.

"Good, I don't want to worry about you all year."

"That means you're not putting your name in either, right?"

"I don't want to be in the tournament, I just want a normal year without any excitement," Harry said.

"Sounds good to me."

They made it just in time to see Fred and George sprouting beards and being led off to the dungeons by one very angry Potion's Master. Snape stopped and looked scathingly at Ariadne before asking,

"Did you help?"

Ariadne stood there and weighed her options. Snape wouldn't believe that she didn't help, so she might as well fess up,

"Yes sir. Where did we go wrong?"

"One hour, my office," Snape snapped ignoring her question.

"Yes, sir," Ariadne said looking at the floor. Remus had walked up behind her at that moment and asked,

"Severus is there a problem?"

"Nothing, I can't handle," Snape said pulling the bewhiskered twins towards his office.

"Take it your potion didn't turn out," Remus said smiling at his niece.

"Guess not," Ariadne said following both Harry and Remus into the Great Hall.

An hour later Ariadne walked into Snape's office and saw the twins were now beardless and standing in the corner.

"Sit," Snape said calling the twins out of the corner. Ariadne wasn't sure if she should be happy or worried when the twins didn't wince as they sat on the hard benches.

"The three of you have detention for the next three Saturdays for breaking the no potion making rule. As for the potion you made last night, it was well thought out and executed. Where you went wrong was underestimating me. I knew you would try and get around the age line and I also knew what potion you would alter to do it. As such I created an antidote."

"Are you going to teach us the antidote?" George asked hopefully.

"Yes and the three of you are going to brew your potion again and we will discuss what other choices you could have made when altering an aging potion. We will also discuss the dangers involved," Snape said.

Making the three teenagers groan. When Snape talked about dangers the lectures tended to become rather long and tedious.

Four hours later Fred, George and Ariadne walked out of Snape's office.

"At least he didn't give us a smacking," George said.

"It would have been better than that lecture and a six foot essay on the dangers of altering potions," Fred complained.

"Just think three more Saturday's worth of fun. I'll catch up with you guys later," Ariadne said making her way towards Remus's office. She figured he would want to talk to her. She was surprised to see her father standing there.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Just decided to stop by and say hello," Sirius said giving his daughter a hug. "How was your detention?"

"Long and tedious, Snape loves to talk about the hazards of potion making," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"Poor baby," Sirius said.

"Are you staying for the festivities tonight?"

"No, I have to get back."

"Dad you don't work or anything so there really isn't a reason for you to go back," Ariadne said.

"I know, but I have things that need taking care of. I'll be back in a week or so. Stay out of trouble," Sirius said giving her a hug before using the floo to get back home.

"How many detentions did he give you?" Remus asked.

"The next three Saturdays."

"Why didn't you use the potion?"

"You'd kill me," Ariadne said smiling.

"True. Alright, no more brewing potions without a Potions Master, deal?"

"Deal. See ya at the feast," Ariadne said leaving her uncle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room working on their homework.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Three Saturday's worth of detentions and a six foot essay. So who do you think will be our school's champion?" Ariadne asked not wanting to hear Hermione's feeling on the subject of her illegal potion making.

"Oliver Wood or Cedric Diggory," Hermione said.

"I wish I could be the champion," Ron said dreamily.

"Well, you can't," Hermione said smiling, happy that she wouldn't have to worry about Ron or Harry this year.

Everyone walked into the Great Hall excitedly. Harry couldn't wait until the names were pulled out of the Goblet of Fire that was until his name was pulled.

Ariadne watched Harry leave with the other champions. Ron glared at Ariadne and hissed,

"How did you two do it and why didn't you tell me how?"

"Ron, we didn't do anything. If I knew how to get around the age like, I would have helped George and Fred too," Ariadne said.

"You're such a liar. Harry has to be in the spotlight and you're just following along for the ride now that you're related to the famous Harry Potter," Ron snapped.

"Ron, stop," Hermione tried.

"No, I'm tired of it," Ron said leaving the table.

"Hermione, we didn't do anything. Harry doesn't want this," Ariadne pleaded.

"I know. I'll talk to Ron," Hermione said following Ron out of the Great Hall.

Fred and George watched in horror, they knew their little brother could be a prat sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

"You ok?" Fred asked scooting down.

"Yeah, but Harry really didn't want this. He needs his best friend right now and I don't think I made things better with Ron," Ariadne said.

"Don't worry about Ron, he's just jealous," George said.

"I'll try, but your brother better keep his comments to himself or he might find himself hexed," Ariadne said smiling.

The twins smiled and watched as she walked towards Remus's quarters. She had a feeling that the rest of her family would be there shortly. There was no way Remus and Sirius were going to let Harry compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Two hours later, an upset Harry, Remus and Sirius walked into the quarters to find Ariadne sitting on the couch,

"What happened?" Ariadne demanded.

"They don't know," Remus said.

"Someone put his name in the Goblet, but they don't know who did and they don't know why they did it," Sirius said.

"So Harry doesn't have to compete, right?" Ariadne asked.

"I have to, it's some kind of magical contract or something," Harry said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He really didn't want this and it looked like a lot of people didn't believe him, "You know I didn't do it, right?"

"Of course, you're not stupid and there was no way to get around that age line. We tried everything," Ariadne said not bothering to look at Sirius and Remus's reaction to her full confession. She was more concerned with Harry right now. Harry looked up and smiled brightly at her, "Just so you know Ron's being a prat about this and we had a huge row about it."

"Great," Harry said.

"The twins and Hermione believe you, but I'm betting the rest of the house won't," Ariadne said.

"Do you want to stay down here?" Remus asked.

"No, I want to sleep in my own bed. I'll deal with it," Harry said getting up. Ariadne followed him to the common room, Ron refused even to look at them, while everyone else was congratulating Harry on his success and making prediction about the first task.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said a few minutes later.

"Night Harry," Ariadne said and glared at Ron before storming over there, "You are the biggest git I know. Your best friend needs you right now and your jealousy is standing in the way. You're a terrible best friend and you bloody well hope that Harry will forgive you once you get your head out of your arse."

Ariadne didn't give Ron a chance to respond she just left the room angrily. Hermione followed her up the stairs a few minutes later.

"You really should give Ron a break. It isn't easy being the youngest brother of such a big family."

"I know that Hermione, but he's really being a prat about this," Ariadne said.

The next few weeks flew by for Harry. Ariadne tried everything to make up for Ron not being a part of Harry's life. She could tell Harry missed Ron terribly. It wasn't like she and Hermione weren't any fun, but they just weren't Ron. Ariadne was ready to hex him into next week, but Harry, Remus, and Sirius made her promise that she wouldn't. She kept her promise, but as the first task grew nearer the promise was getting closer and closer to being broken.

Ariadne was so upset a week before the first task, that she couldn't even look at Ron without wanting to hex him or punch him. She decided to make her way down to Hagrid's, he always made her feel better. As she got closer to the cabin, she heard the unmistakable voice of Charlie Weasleys. She couldn't wait to say hi, but heard something the made her change her mind,

"Can I come see them Charlie?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure, I really shouldn't be here talking to you. Just my idiot baby brother, isn't answering my owls and I want Harry to know about the dragons. I know the students from the other two schools know about them, I saw both of their headmasters bring them around over the past few days. Cedric should be ok, but Harry's only a fourth year and needs time to practice. I know the first task is supposed to be secret, but mum's really worried about Harry and so is the rest of the family," Charlie said.

"I'll bring him tonight. I'll go talk to him about it now," Hagrid said getting up. He opened the door quickly and almost ran Ariadne over. "Hey, Ariadne. Do you know where Harry is?"

"The common room. He's working on some homework with Hermione," Ariadne said not bothering to look at Charlie, she was so happy that he was going to help Harry, but she also didn't want to talk about her new plan of hexing Ron into next week, damn the consequences.

"Hey, Ariadne," Charlie said smiling. He couldn't believe how much she had grown up in the past few years.

"Charlie, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. I have to go and kill your brother," Ariadne said walking away only to feel Charlie's calloused hand grab her arm.

"Look, I know Ron is being a right git about all of this, but…"

"Charlie, your brother has his head so far up his arse about all of this he's going to need a bloody operation to have it removed. Maybe if I hex him into next week, he will wake the bloody hell up," Ariadne snapped.

"Language, I know Sirius and Remus don't let you talk like that," Charlie admonished lightly, "Look, let Harry and Ron work this out on their own. I know watching from the outside has to be hard, especially right now, but they will work it out. And I know Harry would get upset if you hex Ron."

"I really don't care about that right now. Ron needs the head out of his arse removal in the worst possible way and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I just sat around and did nothing," Ariadne said smiling.

Charlie laughed hard at that. He loved this kid and knew that she was absolutely right about the subject, but he still wasn't going to let her hex his little brother. She was almost as bad as the twins when it came to pranking and hexing. Ron wouldn't stand chance against her.

"True, but I say you help Harry with the first task and not worry about Ron. I promise to take over the head in the arse removal project," Charlie promised.

"Good hexing Ron would cause me a lot of problems that I don't need right now. George and Fred promised to hex me, Sirius and Remus promised to spank me, and Harry promised not to talk to me for a week, so I'll gladly turn the project over to you," Ariadne said smiling.

"Take it those are the reasons you haven't hexed him already."

"I'm not a bloody idiot," Ariadne said and smiled as she saw Harry walking back with Hagrid.

"Alright, I better take off. I'm not allowed to see the champions. I'll talk to Ron, promise," Charlie said walking away.

Ron sat in his room. He missed his friends more than he cared to admit. The twins and Ginny were bugging him daily to make up with Harry, Ariadne blasted him verbally every chance she got, and Hermione was tired of the conflict. He looked up to reveal his second eldest brother who didn't look too happy at the moment.

"Hey, Charlie," Ron said.

"You know, I was just talking to Ariadne and she's under the impression that your head is up your arse. Is that true?" Charlie asked trying not to smile.

"She's an interfering git," Ron grumbled.

"So, if you were in the same situation you don't think Ginny or the twins would have something to say to you about it?"

"Trust me they've said plenty," Ron grumbled.

"And with George and Fred telling you that something is wrong, you didn't think that there was?"

"Harry lied to me. Why can't he just admit that he put his name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Because he didn't, Ron."

"How did his name get in there?"

"We don't know, but I will tell you this whoever put his name in wants Harry to die. These tasks are not going to be easy especially for a fourth year."

"Harry isn't the typical fourth year," Ron grumbled again.

"Yeah, he's always has someone that wants to kill him. You made the choice to be friends with Harry Potter and if you can't handle the baggage that comes along with it, end the friendship now."

Ron looked down he didn't want to end his friendship with Harry, but he also didn't want to admit that he was wrong.

"You face tells me that you miss Harry as much as Harry misses you. I also know that you hate admitting when you are wrong, but little brother you are totally in the wrong here, so you need to man up and apologize or watch your friendship die. I figure you have until the end of the first task to make your choice," Charlie said getting up.

"Charlie, did you tell Harry about the dragons?"

"Nope, I can't," Charlie said walking away.

Ron sat in the room for the next few minutes and made up his mind. He was going to tell Harry about the dragons and he was going to apologize. Ron ran down to the Great Hall with that in mind when he saw the Daily Prophet and Harry smiling at him from the front page. Charlie was wrong, Harry wanted this. Who wouldn't?

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. The Supernatural story has really taken over, but I wanted to post something because it has been so long. I hope you like it and I promise to post something again soon. **


	4. Getting Ready for the First Task

_**Ok. I'm a right git for not getting this up sooner. Please please forgive me. I had a terrible case of writers block with this story. Finally it has started to breakdown. Please let me know if it was worth the wait. I have the next chapter in my head and I will get it into the computer soon. Summer's here so writing should be easier. It was last summer at least. **_

**Getting Ready for the First Task:**

"Well at least you know what you're facing," Ariadne said as they walked towards Remus's living quarters. Remus had summoned them a few hours ago.

"It's a dragon, Ariadne. Would you like to face a dragon?" Harry practically yelled.

"No, but I'm not the famous Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and gave her a slight push. They walked in and Sirius was standing there.

"Sirius!"

"DAD!"

Both ran over and hugged the man.

"Are you coming to the first task?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Dad, they're dragons. How do you get around a dragon?" Ariadne said.

"I can't tell you," Sirius said sadly.

"Neither can I," Remus said.

"Why not? Isn't it your job to keep your children safe," Ariadne demanded.

"Harry is under a magical contact, that says he must complete the task without any adult guidance," Sirius tried.

"This is so stupid. Harry doesn't want this, someone's trying to kill him, and the two people who promised to protect him are just sitting on their arse," Ariadne said leaving the quarters slamming the door for effect.

"She's your daughter," Remus said making Sirius groan and go after her.

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, freeze," Sirius said to the retreating from.

Ariadne stopped, turned around and glared at her father.

"Ariadne, I understand that you're worried about Harry, but that doesn't excuse you behavior in there. Also, we were not done discussing what's going on. So you're going to take you little bum back inside, sit on the couch, listen to what we have to say without interruption or you'll be over my knee before you can say 'but Dad.' Do you understand?"

Ariadne didn't say a word she just walked back into the quarters and sat next to Harry on the couch glaring at both Remus and Sirius.

"Drop the attitude, Ariadne," Remus said.

"Dad said I had…OW…Dad," Ariadne complained after Sirius landed two hard swats.

"I should have added watch the attitude, consider that on the table," Sirius said.

Harry nudged her and she looked over seeing he wasn't angry about any of this.

"Why aren't you mad?" Ariadne asked.

"I know the rules and knew they couldn't help me. I guess I should have told you," Harry said.

"I guess you should have," Ariadne said pushing him slightly and smiling.

"So, what did you want to see us about, Remus and why do you have reinforcements?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.

"I want the two of you to move down here," Remus said.

"NO!" both Ariadne and Harry said in unison.

"Hear us out," Sirius said.

"Sirius, we haven't done anything wrong so there is no reason for us to move down here," Harry said.

"We know that Harry, but there's chatter that Voldermort is on the rise," Remus said.

"Chatter? Uncle Remus there's been chatter since the day Harry defeated Voldermort in the first place," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

"It's different this time. The signs are everywhere. Including Harry being entered in the tournament," Sirius said.

"That was over a month ago, why the change now?" Harry asked.

"We can't share that, Harry," Remus said knowing that his two wards were going to explode. He just wondered who would first.

"You can't share! It's my life we're talking about!" Harry yelled.

"You two are utterly ridiculous!" Ariadne yelled.

They both kept telling the men how wrong and unfair they were being and that there was no way they were giving up their freedom unless they had a credible reason.

The two men sighed. They expected the reaction, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Listen up, we're the parents and you're the children so you'll do as we say," Remus said halting the screaming.

Ariadne and Harry looked at each other and an unspoken decision was made.

"We're not staying," Harry said and they walked out of the room.

"Who do you want, once they calm down?" Remus asked.

"I guess my little girl. I think she's going to be harder to convince."

"I don't know Harry is James' son," Remus said.

"Maybe we should divide and conquer together. You did bring me in as reinforcement after all."

"With those two I need it."

** X**

"You know they're going to make us stay there," Harry said.

"I'm not. I'll burn the stupid map if I have to," Ariadne snapped.

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement for a bit?"

"Sure, at least we can ward them out for a while," Ariadne said smiling.

"I have a feeling if we do that our bums are going to pay a price."

"I don't care. They can't control every move we make. We're not babies. Hell we're not even bloody first years."

They made their way up to the room of requirement and created a practice chamber. The chamber was set up with everything and anything about dragons and the different ways to slay them. For an hour they looked for a way to get around a dragon with just a wand and couldn't find anything.

"Harry, Snape said something to us the other day during George, Fred, and my class. He said to always go with your strengths. What's your greatest strength?" Ariadne asked.

"Flying, but we're only allowed to bring a wand."

"We need Hermione. I bet she would knows how to summon an item with just your wand," Ariadne said.

"You realize that one of us will have to leave our hideout. My bet Remus or Sirius are waiting outside."

"This is the Room of Requirement," Ariadne said smiling, thought for a second, and a fireplace appeared. "I think we should fire call her."

"You or me?" Harry asked hoping the Ariadne would do it.

"I know floo travel makes you sick, so fire calling would make you even sicker. So, I'll do it."

Ariadne's head was in the Gryffindor common room and groaned when she saw the person sitting next to the fireplace,

"Ron, I need to talk to Hermione."

"Find her yourself. I have better things to do."

"You selfish git, it will take you ten seconds to call her."

"I'm a selfish git! Your brother is a media grabbing prat."

"Get off your bloody high horse! You're acting like a prat because you're jealous. Everyone knows it and you better figure it out soon. I promise if you were my best friend I wouldn't forgive you once you got your head out of your arse!"

Many of the Gryffindor's walked into the common room hearing the fight, including Hermione.

"Good, I don't have to wait for the selfish git to get you. Can you come through here? Harry needs your help," Ariadne said.

"Sure," Hermione said.

Ariadne pulled her head out of the fire and Hermione walked through a couple seconds later.

"That was uncalled for, Ariadne," Hermione admonished.

"What she do now?" Harry said glaring at Ariadne.

"Started a row with Ron in the middle of the common room in front of everyone."

"What did I ask you to do for me?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry he's a selfish git and that's all I'm going to say about it."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads at the mischievous smile Ariadne had when she said that.

"Alright, down to business. Do you know a spell that will call an item to you with only your wand?" Harry asked.

"Accio," Hermione said confidently.

"Will it work far away?" Harry asked.

"It should. Why?"

"Harry wants to summon his broom to fight the dragons," Ariadne said.

"That's brilliant."

For hours they practiced the spell until way after curfew.

"Hermione, use the fireplace, Harry and I have our own problems right now," Ariadne said.

"You can follow me through the fireplace, the room should shut down on its own."

"No, we have to go back to see Remus and Sirius. We kinda ran out on them this afternoon," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry."

"Have a good night, Hermione," Ariadne said.

Harry and Ariadne walked out of the Room of Requirement and Ariadne decided it was time to lighten the mood,

"So Harry, what are you more afraid of, fighting the dragon next week or facing Remus and my Dad right now?"

Harry just started laughing.

"My bum is afraid of facing Remus and Sirius, but I know that whatever they do will hurt a lot less than a dragon attacking me."

"Charlie and I won't let the dragon get you, Harry. So I think you should be more afraid of Remus and my Dad. Plus you a bloody good flyer and you're going to kick that dragon's arse."

"Thanks," Harry said smiling at her confidence.

They were almost to the quarters.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Can't change it. At least they have a reason to ground us now," Ariadne said brightly.

They opened the door to three extremely angry wizards.

"Professor Snape, why are you here?" Ariadne said searching her brain for any reason the man should be complaining about her.

"I came to tell your guardian how impressed I've been with your behavior and work, but you proved me wrong yet again," Snape said and stormed out of the room.

"So does that help my cause?" Ariadne asked smiling.

"There's not much that will that will help your cause tonight, little girl," Sirius snapped.

"We were practicing for the first task, Sirius," Harry said logically. "I know what I'm going to do."

The men looked at the boy and tried not to smile. It was time to be the stern disciplinarians that they needed to be with these two.

"Do you want to know, what he's going to do?" Ariadne asked excitedly.

Sirius and Remus had to smile at her enthusiasm, so did Harry. He knew she had lightened the mood for the moment at least.

"Sure," Remus said.

"I'm going to fly," Harry said smiling.

"We spent all night learning the 'accio' spell. Harry's brilliant, there's no way he's going to have problem with the first task," Ariadne said smiling. "So that's why we're out after curfew, we lost track of time."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a minute.

"Ariadne, go to your room," Sirius said.

"Come on, Dad…"

"Dad…OW…"

"Now, Ariadne," Sirius said throwing up a silencing charm the minute she walked in the door.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon and being out after curfew," Harry said looking at his angry guardians.

"We know that Harry," Remus said.

"We should have talked to you and Ariadne separately. You both tend to overact when you're together," Sirius said.

"Sit down, so we can discuss this," Remus said.

"I don't want to move down here. My friends are in Gryffindor Tower and I really enjoy my freedom. How would you have liked it if your parents taught at Hogwarts when you were a student and took that freedom from you?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't, but then again times have change and your safety is more important than your freedom," Sirius said honestly.

"Sirius, the first task is right around the corner, I need to practice."

"That's true and we'll let you go to the Room of Requirement to practice, but I'd feel safer if you were here after curfew," Remus said.

"So I only have to be here right before curfew?" Harry asked.

"For the most part," Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Harry asked.

"You didn't give us a chance," Sirius said.

"Sorry."

"I bet you are, now that you're grounded and getting a spanking for your behavior and being out after curfew," Remus said.

"I had a good reason to stay out after curfew," Harry tried.

"Maybe, maybe not. You could have practiced down here just as easy," Sirius said.

"Harry, you know we don't put up with temper tantrums and that is exactly what you and Ariadne had this afternoon. Taking off and making sure we couldn't find you was uncalled for," Remus said making Harry's temper rise.

"You bloody knew where the hell we were. I'll bet you looked at the map the minute we left this room and watched us walk into the room of requirement," Harry snapped eliciting a hard swat from Remus,

"Language, young man."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"You chose the Room of Requirement because you knew we couldn't get in," Sirius said.

"But you knew where we were so you can't say you couldn't find us," Harry trying not to yell because he knew that he had a spanking and he would really want to keep both his trousers and pants up.

"That's not the point, Harry," Remus said.

"You knew exactly what you were doing," Sirius said.

Harry looked at his knees and said,

"We were angry and felt like you wronged us."

Remus sat next to Harry and said,

"Because you didn't give us a chance to explain."

"I know, but nothing you say will make me want to move in here," Harry said.

"Well, your little stunt would have earned you at least two weeks grounding, so look at it like that for right now," Sirius said.

"Go to your room Harry, Sirius or I will be in once we finish explaining things to Ariadne," Remus said.

"Yes, sir."

"You going in or am I?" Remus asked once Harry was in his room.

"I'll take care of it tonight, you get to deal with the daily temper tantrums," Sirius said grinning.

"Thanks a lot," Remus said.

"Come on let's go deal with Ariadne," Sirius said making Remus groan.

Like Harry, Ariadne was glad that they would only have to come down before curfew after they were done being grounded but she didn't like the fact that they had to live there at all. She was a little more verbal than Harry and received a few swats from both Remus and Sirius.

Both men walked out of Ariadne's room exhausted, Sirius was not looking forward to giving two spankings, maybe he should have let Remus handle it, so he could just go home.

"Come on, have a drink before you take care of business," Remus said.

Sirius sat down and threw up a silencing spell before saying,

"I can't believe Snape's dark mark is coming back."

"That's very alarming," Remus agreed.

"You know that I was on the fence about making moving them in here full time, but after talking to Snivellus tonight, I totally agree with you. If Karkaroff's mark is returning he might take this as his get out of jail free card with Voldermort. Grab Harry Potter and handing him over to the Dark Lord would be a great way to get out of trouble. Karkaroff will do anything to save his hide," Sirius said.

"Thanks again for going with my feeling on this. I know you're all about their freedom, I still can't believe you convinced me to let Harry have the map."

"Tonks was over that night and she usually makes you a little more agreeable," Sirius teased.

"Nothing is going on with me and Nymphadora."

"Don't call her that or she'll hex you," Sirius teased again.

Remus just took another sip of whisky, not saying another word about the subject.

"Guess I need to get down to business," Sirius said standing up and walking towards Harry's bedroom.

Harry was feigning sleep when Sirius walked into the bedroom.

"Harry, I know you're awake. I promised you a bum warming and just the thought of it would keep me from sleeping," Sirius said honestly.

"Sirius, I said I was sorry and I have to live here now, can't you forget the smacking?"

"No, as Remus says, actions have consequences. You chose to yell, storm out, hide, and stay out past curfew. I should be doing this bare using a brush, but because I understand where you're coming from you get to keep your trousers and pants and my hand will be enough," Sirius said pulling out Harry's desk chair and taking a seat. "Let's get this over with."

Harry didn't want to walk the five steps between them. He remember Sirius' last spanking and really wasn't ready for another one.

Sirius guided Harry across his knees and mad sure he was comfortable before setting his bum ablaze. Sirius started left to right making sure to cover every inch of Harry's bum. Harry hated how much it hurt and that he was going to cry any minute. He was fourteen and a wizard, a child's punishment shouldn't bother him this much. Unfortunately it did and when the time to beg was upon him he had been crying for what felt like a lifetime,

"Sirius…I'm…Sorry…Please…"

Sirius knew Harry had had enough so he finished the spanking with a flurry of swats to Harry's sit spots, he also added two swats on each of Harry's thigh. He hated when Mr. Potter did that after a spanking, they were especially painful and made sitting even worse.

Sirius pulled the boy into an embrace holding him until Harry was no longer crying.

"Flying is a pretty smart move," Sirius said.

"I hope it will work. Sirius, do you think Ron will ever be my friend again?" Harry asked.

"There were many times that James and I had rows, but we always made up. I'm sure Ron will realize his mistake soon, so you need to decide if his friendship is worth the effort or not."

"Was it hard for you to forgive Remus after Azkaban?"

"Nope, I just thought of all the stuff he'd done for me in the past and how much fun we had together. I decided our friendship was worth the effort. I think your friendship with Ron is just as important. Ron will figure that out soon enough."

"Thanks Sirius."

"That's what I'm here for. Well, Ariadne's waiting. Get some sleep, Champion. The first task will be upon you soon and you'll be the best dragon slayer in the history of Hogwarts," Sirius said giving Harry a kiss on the forehead.

Sirius walked out of Harry's room and into Ariadne's.

"Dad…"

"Nothing you have to say tonight will change your fate. So you might as well accept it and get over here or I will conjure this textbook into a hairbrush."

Ariadne walked over to him and like Harry, Sirius guided her across his knees making sure she was comfortable before landing the first swat. Unlike Harry, Ariadne didn't care if the whole world heard that she was getting a smacking, well when her father or uncle gave her the smacking. Now when it was someone outside the family, she tended to be more restrained.

When Sirius was finished, he held her in his arms. Thinking of the conversation he just had with Harry, he decided he wanted to talk to his daughter about Ron as well.

"You know Ron is going to realize his mistake sooner or later, right?"

"I don't know about that, his head is pretty far up his arse right now," Ariadne said getting a chuckle from her father.

"I think seeing Harry fighting the dragons is going to remove it quickly. Dragons have the effect on people," Sirius said making Ariadne laugh.

"You want me to forgive Ron too?"

"Harry wants the friendship and as his sister you should support him and if I'm not mistaken you've missed Ron almost as much as Harry."

"Dad, he's been such a git."

"Who isn't a git once in a while?"

"I guess you're right."

"So will you be the bigger person and forgive Ron when as you say he gets his head out of his arse."

"If Harry forgives him, I will. Harry's happiness is more important than anything. I know Ron's friendship means a lot to him. That's why I've been so mad about it."

"Thanks you, now time for you to get in bed."

"Night Dad, love you."

"Love you too. See you at the first task."


	5. The First Task

**Chapter 5: The First Task**

Five days before the first task, Harry was angry and irritable. Things only got worse when Malfoy handed out badges that said Support Cedric Diggory the real champion which turned into Potter Stinks after a few seconds. All of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were wearing them and when Harry looked around the Great Hall he saw that even some of the Ravenclaws had them on. His anger grown and getting the better of him quickly. He didn't want this and he hated that almost everyone in the school felt he lied and cheated to get into tournament. Could his life get any worse? Oh yeah it could, he was going to fight a dragon in less than a week, with just a wand and the hope that he could summon his broom during what would probably be the biggest pressure test of his life.

Ariadne tried to calm him down, knowing he was going to blow at any minute, but she knew it was a fruitless cause. Harry had every right to be mad. Ron still wasn't talking to him and now he was bombarded with the stupid badges, Malfoy pushed him over the edge when he started taunting him. Before Ariadne could stop him, the duel was on.

"Harry!" Ariadne hissed seeing her uncle and Professor Snape walking down the corridor. Harry was too angry to heed her warning.

"Expelliarmus," Snape said, making both Harry and Malfoy's wands shoot across the floor, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy please explain what is going on?"

Harry just stormed away not bothering to answer the question. Ariadne tried to follow, but Remus grabbed her arm and said,

"I want an explanation."

"It's Malfoy's fault," Ariadne said angrily.

"It was not! Potter started it," Malfoy said trying to pull out of Snape's grasp. He knew his Godfather wasn't going to let him get away with dueling. He was worried that Snape would give him a spanking or write his father unless he convinced the man that it wasn't his fault, "He attacked me and I didn't even have my wand out."

"You lying bastard! You've been on him all day. Uncle Remus, look at the badges everyone is wearing, I know Malfoy made them! He kept pushing and pushing until Harry finally lost it. The lying git had his wand out because he knew if he provoked Harry enough he would get Harry in trouble!" Ariadne yelled she wanted to hex Malfoy, but stopped upon seeing Remus' glare.

Snape looked at Crabbe and Goyle and asked,

"What did you see?"

"Potter attacked Draco," both boys said.

"Are you really going to believe Malfoy's cronies?" Ariadne asked incredulously.

"You're his sister, so you'll lie for him too," Malfoy snapped.

"Remus, I will handle Draco if you will take care of Potter," Snape said grabbing Draco's arm.

"Thank you Severus_**."**_

Ariadne was pleased that Malfoy looked a little apprehensive. She wondered if Snape was going to spank him, she hoped so. Ariadne truly believed the only student at this school who deserved Snape's wrath was Draco Malfoy.

"Ariadne, join me," Remus said walking towards the living quarters.

Ariadne followed Remus not looking at her fellow classmates. She knew Remus was angry about her outburst and she knew he wasn't happy about Harry starting a duel in the middle of the corridor.

"Uncle Remus, give Harry a break. How would you feel…"

"Ariadne, we will discuss this when we reach the quarters. I hope Harry is there waiting_**."**_

"If he isn't please under…"

"Ariadne, not another word."

Ariadne prayed that Harry was in the quarters, if not Remus was going to go ballistic. She didn't care if she got in trouble for her actions in the corridor, but Harry had enough on his plate right now without Remus warming his bum for fighting.

Harry was sitting on the couch when they walked into the quarters, his head in his hands. Remus sat across from him and realized quickly how stressed the boy was. Remus wasn't going to add to that stress, but he was going to talk to Harry and hopefully ease his worries. He didn't want Ariadne around for this. He wanted to talk to Harry without any interruptions and unfortunately Ariadne usually was a huge interruption.

"Ariadne, go to your room."

"Uncle Remus, you have to give Harry a chance. He didn't…OW!" Ariadne tried but was cut off by a sharp swat.

"Room."

"You better not spank Harry. He didn't do anything wrong. You'll be sorry if you don't heed my warning," Ariadne said storming to her room, but decided not to slam her door.

Harry actually smiled at Ariadne's threat.

"I bet that was the first time you smiled all day," Remus said sitting down next to Harry and putting his arm around him.

"Remus, I just can't take it anymore. It seems like everyone is against me. I bet most of the school hopes the dragon will eat me."

"I doubt that. I'm positive that after the first task things will change."

"I don't think anything will change until this is finished. Every time I looked at Ron today, I prayed he wouldn't have one of those badges on. I think the only reason he doesn't have one is he's afraid Ariadne will hex him. She's being a mite overprotective right now. I'm surprised she didn't hex everyone that was wearing one of those badges."

Remus chuckled.

"She loves you and I know Ron is going to come around sooner or later."

"Sirius said the same thing, but I don't know about it. He's so mad."

"No he's so jealous. What about you? What are your feelings about Ron?"

"I'm can't believe that he doesn't believe me and I'm angry that he abandoned me without a second thought," Harry said and started crying hard. Remus pulled him into his arms and let the boy cry himself out. Soon Harry felt embarrassed about his outburst, but started laughing hard when Ariadne stormed out of her room and started yelling at Remus thinking that Remus had spanked Harry, but a second later realized exactly what was going on,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. Oh. Sorry."

Remus joined Harry in his laughter especially after Harry said,

"I told you she was being way overprotective."

"Ariadne, join us," Remus said.

Ariadne didn't know if she was in trouble for yelling both here and in the corridor, but decided Harry was more important than her bum.

"Alright you two, I know your tempers and anxieties are high right now so I'm letting you both get away with your behavior today."

Ariadne and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"But, if I catch you dueling again Harry plan on getting a severe spanking. Ariadne, you are not allowed to swear nor are you allowed to raise your voice when you're talking to me so expect the same consequences as Harry if you do so again."

"Yes, sir," they both said.

**X X**

Draco tried not to fidget as he stood in front of his Godfather's desk. Snape didn't mind if his Slytherins got in trouble as long as they weren't caught. Draco also knew that Snape despised being lied more than anything. Draco had broken both rules in the corridor. Draco realized the minute his Godfather said he would handle Draco that soon he would be over said desk getting a spanking with the dreaded paddle.

"Sit, it might be a long time before you want to do so again," Snape said.

Draco sat on the chair in front of the desk and tried to look innocent, but knew his Godfather wasn't going to buy it for a second.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Severus asked sitting

"Uncle Severus, I didn't start the duel."

"But you were caught and you know I had expressly forbidden you from fighting Potter this year. I've had enough of the childish behavior. Creating those badges was dangerous. Knowing you lack of forethought, I'm sure you left enough evidence that they could be easily tracked**back to you**_**."**_

"My father…"

"Your father wouldn't be impressed right now."

"Because I got caught," Draco mumbled.

"Exactly and you lied to me."

"No, I didn't."

"Draco, I have known you since the day you were born. I know when you are lying and when you're telling the truth. You had your wand out when Harry attacked you and you provoked him into the fight."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want you to get expelled."

"My father…"

"Draco, there is only so much your father can do. He is no longer on the Board of Governors after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, so he no longer has any say about a child being expelled or not."

"Professor Dumbledore…"

"Is no fan of Slytherins and a huge fan of Golden Boy Harry Potter. I tire of this conversation. I want you over this desk, trousers and pants down."

"Please, not bare."

"Do not disobey me, Draco or I will write your father as well."

With a shaking hand, Draco lowered his trousers and pants and leaned over Snape's desk. Snape tapped Draco's bum with the paddle and said,

"Why are you getting this spanking?"

"Dueling and lying."

"You're getting twenty, ten for the duel and ten for lying._**"**_

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus, please don't spank me," Draco tried before the first blow even came down and wasn't surprised when Snape didn't say anything.

Snape quickly put up a silencing charm, Draco tended to become extremely vocal during a spanking and he didn't want to embarrass the boy.

Draco yelped when the first blow struck. By the fifth blow, Draco didn't think he could take it anymore and started begging,

"Please…I'm…Sorry…I…can't…handle…twenty."

"You can and you will. If you can't stay over the desk I can put you over my knee," Snape said evenly as he laid down five more blazing swats. The following five were met by yelps and ows. Draco was sobbing by the time Snape focused on his sit spots for the last five. Once he was finished Snape pulled Draco's pants over the beet red bum and pulled his godson into a hug. Once he was cried out, Draco said,

"I'm sorry Uncle Severus."

"It's fine my little dragon. Would you like to stay here or up to your dorm?"

"I'll stay here. I don't want the house to know," Draco said and looked at his godfather in horror. He'd begged, pleaded, and sobbed there was no way his house mates didn't hear him getting the spanking and crying like a baby.

"Don't worry. I put up a silencing charm before I began. Do not disappoint me again or you end up right back in this position."

"I won't," Draco said walking into the bedroom with his head hung in shame.

**X X X X**

Ariadne laughed seeing Draco squirming at the breakfast table the next morning, something she had done more than once after an encounter with Snape. Harry looked at her questioningly_**. **_

"Look at Draco," she whispered.

Harry looked over and smiled before he said,

"Guess he didn't get off with a warning."

"I thought Snape only spanked George, Fred, and me," Ariadne giggled.

After breakfast Harry walked down the hall and saw Cedric standing with a bunch of his friends. At first Harry was jealous, he should be standing there with Ron, Hermione, and Ariadne and second he decided that he needed to quit being jealous and talk to Cedric. It wasn't Cedric's fault that people were wearing the badges and he felt guilty because Cedric shouldn't have to share the spotlight with him. Cedric wassupposed to be the school champion and someone forced the Goblet of Fire to pick Harry.

"Hey, Cedric."

"Hi Harry, I'm really sorry about the badges. I told them to stop wearing them."

Harry just shrugged and said,

"The first task is dragons."

"What?" Cedric said with apprehension.

"The first task is dragons. We all have to face a dragon."

"Thanks Harry," Cedric said and walked away.

"Why are you talking to Cedric?" Ariadne asked as she walked up behind him. She'd just left her class with Snape and really wasn't in the best mood. The three of them decided to rebel and not finish their homework earning a detention and five with the paddle, for the boys and five with the brush for her. She also knew Remus was going to be upset.

"I told him about the dragon."

"You always have to play the bloody hero, don't you? He's the enemy right now! Why would you give him an edge? Don't you want to win?"

"Ariadne, I don't care if I win. It was the right thing to do. Everyone else knew what they were facing, so it would be fair it Cedric didn't."

"Always the hero," Ariadne said exasperated.

"Snape give you a hard time today?" Harry asked when he noticed she'd been crying.

"Didn't do my homework and he gave me five hard swats with the brush directly on my sit spots. You would think the man could aim somewhere else," Ariadne said smiling.

"I think he aims there to make his point quickly."

"Probably, I better head to Remus' quarters. I know Snape's already been there_**."**_

"Good luck, I'm heading to the library to get some work done."

"You could come with me and we could work on it together. My bet is that I'm going to be stuck in our quarters for a couple of days."

"Alright," Harry said walking her with her back to their quarters.

**X X X**

There were so many days Harry was thankful he had Ariadne around as a distraction, but today was not one of those days. She had been talking about the first task for days and it wasn't helping Harry's nerves one bit. Now that the day was finally upon them Harry had had enough.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see you kick that dragon's arse in a few hours. You're going to show everyone that you are way better than Cedric Diggory and that you're the real school champion. Why aren't you eating? I can't believe…"

"Ariadne, will you just shut it?" Harry yelled in exasperation as they were eating breakfast the morning of the first task.

"Sorry, Harry," Ariadne said sadly, leaving the table.

Harry knew he hurt her feelings, but his nerves were getting the best of him right now. He would make it up to her if he made it through the first task alive.

Sirius came in a few minutes later,

"How's the champion holding up?"

"I'm scared out of my mind, I can barely eat, and I just bit Ariadne's head off."

"All normal reactions. How did you feel before your first Quidditch match?"

"The same but this is ten times worse. The worst thing that could happen to me was falling off my broom."

"Which you did if I'm not mistaken," Sirius teased.

"Yeah."

"And it all worked out, right?"

"Yeah."

"So will this. Sure there's danger involved, but you have a plan and you'll execute it perfectly. Just keep your focus and you'll be fine."

"Sirius this is totally different. Quidditch is played every day, but wizards fighting dragons doesn't."

"I bet Charlie Wesley would beg to differ, he works with dragons and he hasn't died yet."

Harry smiled and said,

"That actually makes me feel a little better thanks, Sirius."

"Try and eat some toast so you have the energy to fight the dragon, my little dragon slayer," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry walked with Remus, Sirius, and Ariadne to the champion's tent. All offering their best wishes and they all told him he would do great. Harry felt better after the talk with Sirius, but now that he wasn't worried about dying, he was worried about looking like a fool in front of the entire school.

Harry walked into the champion's tent a few minutes later to wait for the first task his stomach doing flip flops the entire time. He was happy and surprised to see that all of the champions looked as nervous as he was. He was extremely happy that he told Cedric about the dragon, he would have felt awful if his classmate walked into this not knowing what to expect.

Harry cringed when he pulled the horntail out of the bag, Charlie had said that dragon was the worst of the four. He heard the crowd gasp when the first dragon was brought into the ring. The worst part was being last was that he had the hear each one of the champions when they fought their dragons and win. They were so much older than he was and knew more spells, how was he going to do this? As he stood there his mind went blank. He couldn't remember the spell, how was he going to get his broom. He was going to die, he was sure of it. Maybe not die, but he could lose an arm or leg. Why did he have to do this? It wasn't fair. He took a couple of deep breaths. He knew his family was out there and that they wouldn't let anything happen to him. The spell came back to him right after he heard that Cedric had retrieved his egg. The crowd went wild and for a few seconds he wished that he hadn't told Cedric about the dragon.

Finally, his name was called and he walked out on the field. He quickly noticed that the dragon was chained to a poll and was protecting a group of eggs with a golden egg in the middle of the pile. The time to call his broom was upon him. He waited with hoping the he performed the spell correctly and he wasn't going to die. Finally, the broom finally flew out of the castle and right next to him. He got on the broom and flew towards the dragon. He flew out of the way of the dragon looping back around dodging the fire that the dragon was trying to hit him with. Before Harry knew it he had the egg and was flying out of harm's way. The crowd went wild. Harry couldn't believe that people were actually supporting him. He landed trying to smile, but he was shaking because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Ariadne was the first one to him and pulled him into a huge hug,

"Told you so."

"Told you so? How about congratulations? How about I'm glad you didn't die? How about great job?" Harry teased.

"Nope, I told you so works the best for this occasion. You've been stressing for no reason, I knew you were going to be the best dragon slayer ever. You should listen to me more," Ariadne said smiling getting another hug.

Sirius and Remus were down a few seconds later and told him congratulations and they knew he could do it.

"The both of you may join your housemates until midnight," Remus said getting huge smiles from the announcement.

"Thanks Remus."

"Thanks, Uncle Remus."

The two followed the group up to Gryffindor Tower, everyone congratulating Harry on the way. It was the best he had felt in month, if only Ron…

Ron interrupted his thought by asking,

"Um, Harry can we talk."

"Sure," Harry said following his former best friend to their dormitory.

Ron sat on his bed not daring to look up, he knew the minute he saw the dragon that Harry didn't want this and never wanted it in the first place. Everyone was right he was jealous and there was no other word for it. He was miserable and hoped with all his heart that Harry would forgive him. In all honesty, if he was in Harry's shoes it probably wouldn't.

"I'm sorry so sorry. Ariadne's right I've been a right jealous git about this whole thing. You would have to be crazy to want to do this and you're not crazy. I watched and the three other champions used spells that we haven't even learned yet. If you didn't know how to fly, you probably would have died."

Harry smiled at Ron's admission and said,

"Sounds like your brothers are throwing one hell of a party. Wanna come?"

Ron knew he was forgiven, but wondered about Ariadne,

"Do you think Ariadne is going to hex me?"

"No, she promised she wouldn't."

The two walked back into the common room. Ariadne and Hermione realized quickly that they had made up. Ron and Harry walked over before Ron could say a thing, Ariadne said,

"So glad you got your head out of your arse. I would take a shower because it probably stinks after being up their so long."

The four friends laughed hard and knew everything was back to normal.


	6. Ariadne's Mistake

**Ariadne's Mistake**

"You might want to step back, Harry," Fred suggested.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked Ariadne as he handed her the egg.

"Have you figured another way to understand what it means yet?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Then it won't hurt will it?" Ariadne said smiling and nodding at George to put the finishing touches on the potion before placing the egg in it, which in turn exploded spectacularly.

Everyone in the castle heard the explosion. Unfortunately for the four of them Snape was the first one to them.

"OF ALL THE DUNDERHEADED…" He couldn't even finish because he was so upset. He checked the four of them over for injuries and saw none. So he spat, "GET IN THE CASTLE NOW!"

Harry, Ariadne, Fred, and George stood in front of Snape's desk with their heads down. How did he always know what they were doing and when they were doing it? They guessed that the explosion might have been an indication this time, but still, it really wasn't fair.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"We just wanted to help, Harry," Ariadne said softly.

"Do you realize that potion could have destroyed the egg?"

"It didn't," Fred tried.

"Plus, we brewed it perfectly," George added.

"So you really shouldn't be mad," Ariadne tried.

"What did we discuss when you brewed an illegal potion trying to cross the age line?" Snape asked.

"This is different, it wasn't dangerous and we didn't alter a potion," Ariadne tried.

"It was dangerous! If you would have made one mistake the fumes alone would have killed you."

"Not really, we brewed it outside in the…" Ariadne stopped when George nudged her.

"Where did you brew it?" Snape snapped.

The four stood there in silence, they had no desire to answer and no desire to face the consequences if they did.

"Your silence tells me you were in the Forbidden Forest again."

"Professor…"Ariadne tried.

"No, I do not want to hear it. Ariadne, I've already notified Sirius and Remus, they are waiting for you in Remus's quarters. Fred and George, your parents do not want you missing school, so they have asked me to handle the situation. All of you have detention with me for the next two weeks. Harry and Ariadne you're dismissed."

"Here's your egg. Sorry we couldn't make it work," Ariadne said.

"Me too. So how bad do you think it's going to be?"

"No, idea. Remus promised a spanking if I brewed a potion again without a professor, but you weren't a part of that. I'll try and…"

"Ariadne, I'm not having my little sister take a spanking for me."

"Harry, you realize that you are only a few months older than me, right?"

"But it's an important few months," Harry said putting his arm around her.

Ariadne and Harry walked into Remus's quarters and were met by two very angry wizards. Remus pointed to the couch Ariadne and Harry made their way over to it.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks? The potion was awesome, even though it didn't work," Ariadne said trying to keep the mood light but failing miserably. If anything Remus and Sirius looked angrier.

"Remus, Harry, can we have a minute?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, it was…"

"Remus is taking care of your punishment tonight, Harry. You know divide and conquer."

"Dad we're not at war, here," Ariadne snapped.

"But getting a word in edgewise is a struggle when the two of you are together and are trying to talk your way out of trouble," Remus said. "Come on Harry, we'll talk in my office."

Harry glanced back at Ariadne and gave her a weak smile, which she returned.

Sirius sat down next to his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you were trying to help Harry, but you know better than to put yourself in danger."

"Dad, Fred, George, and I know what we are doing when it comes to potions," Ariadne tried.

"Maybe, but using a potion on a magical item that you know nothing about wasn't safe was it?"

"Dad, we know that it's made out of gold and that you can open it, we were just trying to figure out a way to decipher what it is saying. Sure there was a little risk involve…"

"Ariadne Mary Lupin, don't you dare lie to me. I used Professor Dumbledore's pensive so I saw what Remus did."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"We honestly didn't know that was going to happen, Dad," Ariadne said looking down.

"But you knew you were wrong or you wouldn't have brewed it in the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes, sir. Will you take into account that I was trying to help my brother out?"

"Sure, I'll cut the grounding from a month to two weeks."

"Cool, I guess I need to go to my room. Good seeing ya, Dad," Ariadne said getting up from the couch.

"Not so fast," Sirius said grabbing her hand.

"Grounding check, lecture, check, stay away from the Forbidden Forest and listen to Professor Snape. You handled everything, Dad," Ariadne tried.

"Sorry, there's one more thing we need to check off tonight," Sirius said smiling at his daughter thinking he would have done the same thing in her situation.

"I think you and I had a conversation about putting yourself in danger not too long ago. Care to tell me when that was and what happened."

"Dad, blowing up a potion and going after Death Eaters are on two totally different ends of the danger spectrum."

"Oh, so you do remember our discussion about dangerous situations," Sirius said.

"Dad," Ariadne whined.

"What happens when you put yourself in danger?"

"Fine, I get a spanking. Even though I totally think you're overreacting right now. We didn't mess up the potion and we were on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest."

"And when you went after the Death Eaters nothing happened to you either, but it could have. The same is true here. Professor Snape told me what could have happened if you would have made one mistake with the potion and it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason, young lady."

"Dad, you're already grounding me. How about giving my bum a break for once?"

"Sorry, your choice is costing your bum five with the slipper after a hand spanking. Would you like me to transfigure your clothes or do you want to change?"

"Change," Ariadne said walking into her room. She sighed and put on a pair of pajamas before walking back out into the living room and groaned when she saw the slipper sitting next to Sirius on the couch.

"Dad…"

"Save it, let's get this over with. You have school in the morning."

Ariadne made her way over to her Dad and he helped her across his knees. Sirius raised his hand high and brought it down hard on his daughter's bum. Ariadne was crying before she knew it. When Ariadne first met Sirius she would have sworn the man was against spanking, but now the man was certainly onboard the spanking train and her poor bum was paying dearly. Sirius tipped her forward and landed some blistering swats on her sit spots before picking up the slipper.

"DADDY…Please…I…won't…OW," Ariadne's pleading was cut off by the sharp sting of the slipper as Sirius attacked her sit spots with the evil thing. Finally, it was over and Sirius was holding her.

"I love you, Ariadne Mary Lupin and I will never let you get away with putting yourself in danger and if you can't see it, I'll help you to. That's my job baby girl," Sirius said holding her close.

"Dad."

"Yeah," Sirius said into her black hair.

"Since you already spanked me, do you think we can forget about the grounding?"

"Not on your life," Sirius said smiling.

Ariadne hoped Harry was having more luck than she was tonight but she doubted it.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry followed Remus into his office and sat in the chair next to Remus's desk, unlike Professor Snape, Remus never glared at his students across his desk. He like to talk to his students not intimidate them.

"Is Sirius going to spank Ariadne?" Harry asked.

"I think you should be worried about your own bum young man. What were you thinking?"

"That I needed to figure out the next clue because there's only a few weeks left. Ariadne and the twins said it might work and so I thought why not," Harry said honestly.

"Harry, you know Ariadne and the twins aren't allowed to brew potions without a Potion Master. You all know better than to go into the Forbidden Forest. In this family what happens when you put yourself in danger?"

"Come on Remus," Harry whined and hated that he did. "I have to train and that could include riding my broom."

"You should have thought of that before you followed Ariadne into one of her schemes. You're lucky that you're only getting a hand spanking tonight. Ariadne is getting a spanking with the slipper and is grounded for a month."

"Ariadne was trying to help me. She shouldn't even get a spanking. This was…"

"Harry James Potter, if you lie to me, you will get this spanking on your bare bum."

"Ok she was helping me. That's what families do right? We weren't hurt and they followed every safety caution known to the wizarding world. There was no way we could get hurt."

"Then I imagined that explosion and that you were never near that Forbidden Forest."

Harry hung his head in defeat before he dragged himself over to Remus and forced himself over the man's knees. He hated when Sirius and Remus were angry at him. He also felt guilty because Ariadne's punishment was worse than his. He needed the help and as always she was there for him.

Those thoughts were pushed aside as Remus roasted his butt like a holiday goose. Harry was crying before he knew it and pleading a few seconds later. He wished with all of his might that he could make Remus stop, but knew he wouldn't until Harry's bum was bright red and burning. Finally, Remus tipped him forward and made a strong impression on Harry's untouched sit spots. Harry knew at that moment, sitting in class was going to be nearly impossible tomorrow. The second Remus was finished he pulled the boy into a strong hug. The second Harry was finished crying he looked into Remus' soft eyes and asked,

"Will you consider talking Sirius out of grounding Ariadne? She was only trying to help me."

"I'll see if I can get her sentence reduced to two weeks, but no promises."

"Can I go see her?"

"Want to make sure Sirius didn't kill her?" Remus asked smiling.

"Well, since we were both just punished for putting ourselves in danger, his killing her would kinda send the wrong message," Harry said smiling.

Remus smiled back and shook his head. He couldn't even imagine his life without Harry now and was thankful every day that he had the pleasure of raising him along with Ariadne. One thing was for sure, his life was never boring.

Harry walked into Ariadne's room a few minutes later.

"Hey," Harry said.

"How's your bum?"

"On fire, yours?"

"The same. Sorry for getting you in trouble."

"I was the one who suggested it. Too bad I wasn't right for once," Ariadne said smiling. Harry pushed her before pulling her into a hug. "I'm grounded for making a potion without a Potion Master again."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks, it was supposed to be a month but I wore Dad down."

Harry smiled and was happy that Remus agreed that grounding only had to be two week as well.

"I wonder how the twins faired," Ariadne said.

"I think cushioning charms are going to be needed by all of us tomorrow.

Ariadne just laughed, because she knew it was true.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry walked down the halls two weeks later, still no closer to solving the riddle trapped inside the golden egg. All of his friends gave him ideas, but none of them worked. Harry wondered if he failed the task would it all be over or would he be forced to compete in the final round. In all honesty he wanted it to be over. This stupid contest hadn't caused him anything but trouble both at school and at home. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice calling from down the hall.

"Harry."

"Hey, Cedric."

"I never got to thank you for telling me about the dragon. Have you figured out the egg yet?"

"No," Harry admitted, knowing Ariadne would bite his head off for sharing this information with the man she deemed the enemy.

"Go to the Prefects bathroom and take a nice long bath. Maybe it'll come to you," Cedric said and walked away.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"Just to talk about the tournament."

"Be happy your little cheerleader isn't here or she would bite not only his head off but yours too for daring to talk to him," Ron teased.

"Speaking of Ariadne, where is she?"

"Professor McGonagall kept her after for not doing her homework again," Hermione snapped.

"What did she do last night?" Harry asked. He saw her working on something. Remus was going to blow a gasket if her grades started slipping.

"Not McGonagall's homework," Hermione said once again.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes and knew exactly what she was working on and he was going to let her have an earful about it.

Ariadne walked into the common room looking completely miserable, but that didn't deter Harry one bit.

"What in the hell were you doing last night, instead of your homework? I told you to forget about the egg, so did Remus and Sirius," Harry yelled.

"Harry," Hermione said seeing the tears in Ariadne's eyes.

"No, Hermione. I want to know what in the hell she was working on and if she tells me it was the egg…"

"Harry," Ron said too realizing the usually extremely strong girl was about to cry.

Harry finally looked at Ariadne and noticed what his friends did. He took her hand and raced up to his dorm room. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind.

"What's going on?" Harry asked sitting on the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"I messed up."

"How?" Harry asked letting her go so he could look into her eyes.

"I think I might have destroyed the egg this time. It won't make noises anymore," Ariadne said and she started to sob.

"Where is it?" Harry snapped.

"In...Moaning…Myrtle's… bathroom."

"AND YOU JUST LEFT IT THERE! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU. I'M THE BLOODY CHAMPION, NOT YOU," Harry yelled.

Ariadne just nodded her head and started to cry harder. She was only trying to help and now Harry was never going to forgive her.

Harry didn't say another word he just got up and walked out of the room, Ron followed him, leaving Ariadne and Hermione in the dorm room. Ariadne was sobbing now and Hermione pulled her friend into a hug.

"It'll be ok."

"No, he's never going to forgive me. I was just…"

"I know Ariadne, and Harry does too. He'll forgive you, I promise."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"I can't believe her. Not only did she steal the egg from me, but she bloody broke the thing," Harry ranted as they made their way towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

After the potion incident, Harry told Ariadne to back off. She didn't need any more trouble and it was his job to figure it out after all. Ariadne argued of course, but Harry insisted. Finally, Ariadne relented or so he thought.

"Siblings are like that, mate. They always feel they can take your stuff without permission and when they break it you have to forgive them no matter what."

Harry didn't say another word he just walked into the bathroom. Water was flooding the place and Harry jumped in swimming towards the egg. His head was pulled under the water and Harry struggled to get a breath. What spell had Ariadne used and what would have happened if she didn't leave when she did? That's when he heard it, the egg was singing to him. Harry swam his way out of the water and took a deep breath before going under again.

"HARRY! IT ISN'T WORTH IT!" Ron yelled.

Harry came back up holding the egg and smiling.

"You have to listen to it underwater, to understand what it's saying."

"Well there's safer ways to do that, mate."

"Yeah, let's head up to the prefect's bathroom."

The two sat in the water for over twenty minutes listening to the egg sing. As they were walking out of the bathroom, Ron asked,

"Are you going to forgive Ariadne?"

"Not right away. She could have been killed and she could have really destroyed the egg. Maybe our not talking to her will make an impact. I'm telling Remus too."

"Harry, that's just plain evil. He's not going to be too happy with her," Ron said.

"Well, I'm not happy with her either."

Ariadne sat in the common room waiting for Harry and Ron to come back. George and Fred tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing worked. She couldn't stand Harry being mad at her. Harry and Ron walked into the room and Ariadne got up. Harry walked right past her without saying a word, but Ron stopped and said,

"Professor Lupin wants to see you."

"Harry, I'm really sorry," Ariadne said tears falling again.

Harry practically bolted up the stairs. He couldn't stand hearing her cry and he knew he would back down, if he stayed in the room. Once they finished listening to the egg, Harry true to his word made his way down to Remus's office. Ron tried everything to change Harry's mind, thinking Harry would hate himself in the morning, but Harry stayed firm in his conviction. Remus, Ron, and Harry made their way back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Remus swore. Remus said the spell she used was well beyond NEWT level and she had probably found it in the restricted section of the library, meaning Ariadne was out of bed after hours and had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak without permission too. She could have died and all for a bloody tournament that Harry didn't even want to win.

"Ariadne, I'm not kidding. Professor Lupin wants you in his office, right now," Ron said.

Ariadne shook her head and walked out of the portrait not caring about what Remus was going to do. All Ariadne wanted was for Harry to talk to her, yell at her, anything but silence. She walked to the office on autopilot and was there before she knew it.

"Come in," Remus said softly.

"I broke Harry's egg and he's never going to forgive me," Ariadne said and ran over to her uncle sobbing. Remus took her in his arms and hugged her tight. Once she calmed down, Remus put her on his knee and said,

"Harry's mad right now and he had every right to be. You took something that was important to him without permission and could have damaged it."

"I didn't?" Ariadne asked hopefully.

"No young lady you didn't."

"Thank Merlin. Maybe I have a shot of making him talk to me again," Ariadne said.

"He's your brother, he'll talk to you again but you have a lot to atone for little girl. Full confession time and you better not leave anything out or we do this spanking bare."

"Yes, sir. Well, I had an idea, but I needed to get into the restricted area of the library. I saw a passage in a book when we were going after the sorcerer's stone, so I borrowed…"

"Stole," Remus interrupted.

"When you give something back you're borrowing it."

"When you take something without permission you're stealing it."

"Ok, so I stole Harry's cloak and went down there two nights ago."

"Why didn't you ask Harry to go with you?"

"He told me to leave the egg to him and that he would figure it out."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's right and I want to be Hogwarts's Champion not just the sister of the Champion. I'm not jealous or anything. I just want to help Harry win."

"Ok, but when someone doesn't want your help you have to respect their wishes."

"I know, but sometime…"

"No Ariadne, always."

"Yes, sir."

"So you stole Harry's cloak and went to the restricted section of the library, to find a spell that is way beyond your training and could be considered dark magic."

"Yes, sir. Yesterday after class, I knew Harry was going to the library, so I stole the egg and used the spell," Ariadne said deciding to use the word stole, knowing it would earn her points with Remus which she needed right now.

"Why didn't you come and get me when you realized what happened?"

"It was Harry's egg and I wanted to tell him first."

"You've had a busy couple of days full of very bad choices."

"Yes, sir. Are you telling Dad?"

"Yes, he had something to do tonight or he would be here as well. I will owl him in the morning, telling him everything you did and my punishment, if he wants to add any, that's up to him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well since grounding you for two weeks for putting yourself in danger didn't work, I'm going to double it and since a hand spanking with the slipper didn't work, you're getting a full spanking with the paddle."

Ariadne just shook her head yes and walked into her room to change into pajamas. Ariadne sighed as she walked back into the sitting room. Remus had the paddle sitting next to him. She hated that paddle with a passion, but felt she deserved it tonight. She really hurt Harry by stealing the egg and his invisibility cloak.

"Do you think it would help if Harry knew about my punishment?"

"He already knows about it," Remus said and his heart broke when Ariadne started crying.

She hoped this would make him forgive her or at least talk to her knowing that she was getting a harsh punishment, but she was wrong. She still walked over to Remus and forced herself across his knee, waiting for the stinging sensation of the paddle. She didn't have to wait long. It had been a while since Remus had spanked her, Sirius seemed to want to exert his authority or something, Ariadne believed. She forgot how hard he spanked and how good he was at it. Sirius seemed like an amateur compared to Remus. Sure her butt was on fire after Sirius was finished, but Remus had it blazing after the third swat and the rest just made it burn stronger. Ariadne started to sob before he reached her sit spots, but Remus didn't stop until he reached whatever number of swats were in his head at the beginning of the punishment. When he was finally finished, he pulled her into a strong hug and promised everything was going to be ok and that Harry would forgive her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Remus said.


	7. The Second Task

**The Second Task**

"Harry, give her a break," Hermione tried as they walked to class.

"No, she could have killed herself," Harry snapped.

He missed talking to Ariadne probably as much as she missed talking to him, but when Remus told him what could have happened to her because of the spell, he decided that his punishment was shutting her out for two weeks. He didn't care how many times she would beg for forgiveness or how many times she cried, she wasn't going to do anything like this again, if he could help it.

"Come on mate, I've never seen her so miserable in my life and I've known Ariadne since she was two," Ron added.

"Ron, I'm not talking to her."

Fred and George listened to the conversation and decided they needed to have one of their own with Harry. Ariadne hadn't been the same since that night almost two weeks ago. She was quiet and rarely smiled. Snape was even being nice to her, something the twins never thought would happen. It was really hard to see the bright enthusiastic girl that upset. That night Harry was walking back from the library and they dragged him into an abandoned classroom.

"Alright Harry, we know you're not a heartless prat so why are you doing this to Ariadne? It's been almost two weeks," Fred snapped.

"She stole from me and could've died. This is my punishment," Harry said simply.

"Mate, it's not your job to punish your siblings," George said.

"Look, Ariadne doesn't really learn from her mistakes. Kinda like you, so if my not talking to her for two weeks helps Remus and Sirius drive home a point then I'm going to do it."

"You're going to talk to her again in two days?" Fred asked.

"Well, I'm going to yell at her in two days, so yeah," Harry said smiling.

"And we thought we were devious," George said.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Remus sat at the kitchen table watching his niece. She was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Harry's punishment was hard to live through and Remus was happy that it was ending tonight. Remus didn't know if he could take it much longer. Every night Ariadne cried herself to sleep and every morning she asked if he thought Harry would talk to her today. After classes were over she would come into their quarters looking like she lost her best friend, because in fact she thought she did.

Harry walked in right after supper and looked at his miserable sibling.

"Remus, can we have a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I have some work to do in my office anyway," Remus said walking out the door.

Ariadne sat up and looked at Harry with hope in her eyes. She wasn't going try talking to him again. It hurt too much when he just walked away. Harry sat down across from her and said one word,

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to help and I'm a bloody prat," Ariadne said looking down.

"Ariadne, I told you to stop."

"I know, but I don't know the meaning of the word for some reason," Ariadne joked looking up and was happy to see Harry smile slightly.

"That's true."

"Harry, I'm really sorry that I stole your egg and almost broke it."

"ARIADNE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BLOODY EGG OR THE CONTEST. I CARE ABOUT YOU."

"Harry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I promise never to go against your wishes again."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen, but I know you'll try. I love you Ariadne and as you're big brother, I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"Then why haven't you talked to me? I cried every night because you wouldn't even acknowledge my existence, when you came in right before curfew or when we walked into class. You know how much that hurts, because Ron did that to you so I don't understand why you would do that to me," Ariadne said with tears in her eyes.

"Because you could have died and you never think before you act. I was really mad when I left the dorm when you told me about the egg, but when I found out what you did I got even madder. You could've died Ariadne, because you wanted to help me win a stupid contest I don't even want to win."

"I'm really sorry, Harry."

"It's ok. So what did Sirius have to say about all of this?"

Ariadne grunted and said,

"He added another two weeks to my grounding making it six weeks and then he came through the bloody fireplace so he could blister my ears before giving me ten swats. Come on that was really over kill. Remus blistered my arse with the bloody paddle and grounded me for a month. Dad really didn't need to get involved, but he said he was sick of me putting myself into dangerous situations. If I would have been allowed in the Great Hall he said he would have sent a howler too."

Harry smiled at her indignation. God, he'd missed her. His not talking to her was almost as hard on him as it was on her. He wasn't like Ron, who let his anger take completely over. Harry guessed he was happy about that, but he was even happier that this was over and hoped he never had to do it again. He walked over to the couch and gave her a huge hug and said,

"So do you want to know what the egg said or what?"

"You know?"

"Yep."

"How'd you find out?"

"Cedric gave me a hint," Harry said deciding to leave out the part of Ariadne's spell, because she would take it as a win and decide to put herself in danger again. Cedric did tell him about the prefects' bathroom and that he needed to take a bath.

"Why would Cedric help you?"

"I helped him with the dragons, so he felt he owed me. See, my helping him out helped me out."

"I guess he isn't the enemy after all," Ariadne said smiling.

"Anyway, the mermaids are going to take something that's important to me and I have to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour."

"How are you going to do that?"

"No idea and you're not allowed to help. Got it?"

"Yeah, because if I do you won't talk to me right?"

"Right. I gotta go," Harry said pulling her into another hug.

"Why?"

"I have to figure this out," Harry said. "Remus said you can have lunch in the Great Room tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I think he wants to give Sirius a chance to send that howler," Harry teased.

"I wouldn't put it passed them," Ariadne said rolling her eyes.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"How's it going?" Remus asked Harry a week later.

"I'm no closer to finding an answer than I was three weeks ago. Should I let Ariadne back in?"

"That's up to you, Harry. I can't guarantee that she'll be safe about it though."

"Alright, I'll keep her out," Harry said.

Harry slaved away in the library for the next two weeks, not getting any closer to an answer. Ron and Hermione were working right alongside him. Should he let Ariadne back in or not? No, he wasn't going to chance it.

"Hey Harry," Neville said walking up the night before the second task.

"Hi Neville," Harry snapped.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Professor McGonagall wanted to see them, now I have to figure out a way to breathe underwater for an hour before tomorrow morning by myself and I have no idea how I'm going to do it."

"That's easy, gillyweed," Neville said shrugging.

"Gillyweed?"

"Yeah, it's a plant that allows you to breathe underwater."

"Do you know where I can find some?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Snape should have some. Most Potion Masters do."

"Neville, you're a genius," Harry said running out of the library and into the dorms to grab his invisibility cloak.

The minute Harry walked out of the library Neville found Ariadne,

"He bought it."

"Thanks Nev, I knew he would believe it coming from you. He knows what that you're brilliant when it comes to Herbology."

"You're the one who figured it out."

"Yeah, but Harry can never know or I'll be in a world of hurt," Ariadne said smiling. She needed to get back to Remus' quarters because her fifteen minutes were almost up. She ran back in and Remus looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Did you con someone into telling Harry about gillyweed?"

"How'd you know?" Ariadne said flopping onto the couch in defeat.

"I've known you since the day you were born and you don't know the meaning of stop."

"I didn't do anything dangerous and I didn't find it alone. In fact it was…"

"Do you think it's a good idea to lie to me, Ariadne?"

"No sir. Are you mad? I didn't do anything dangerous. Professor Snape was talking about gillyweed with us a few weeks ago and I remembered what it did."

"I understand that, but you need to tell Harry the truth after the second task. The more I think about it, I shouldn't allow you attend the second task as well."

"Please don't," Ariadne pleaded.

"Which part?"

"How about both?" Ariadne asked hopefully.

"Not happening. You're telling Harry, but I'm going to let you go to the second task."

"Do you think he's going to be mad?"

"He asked you not to help."

"I didn't until I was sure he wouldn't figure it out, so please don't make me tell him."

"Sorry, the decisions been made," Sirius said walking out of the fireplace. Ariadne glared at her father. The two against one was going to make it impossible and now she would have to tell Harry and he was going to stop talking to her again.

"Please don't make me," Ariadne whined.

"Sorry, but actions have consequences," Sirius said pulling her into a hug.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry walked down towards the lake. He couldn't believe how nervous he was again. He knew that Ron was under the water and could die if he didn't get to him in time. He wondered why Dumbledore didn't choose Ariadne, probably because Sirius and Remus wouldn't allow him to. To be honest, he wished he would have asked Ariadne for help. He knew Neville was great at Herbology, but wasn't always a reliable wizard. Harry thought about it for a minute and almost smiled. He bet Ariadne gave the information to Neville. She and Neville had been friends since they were four. He would do anything for her including lying to Harry. He would have to ask her after he finished the second task. He wondered if he should be mad or not about it. Well, if she lied he decided he would be angry, but if she owned up to it he wouldn't say a thing. Harry smiled to himself, as always Ariadne and her schemes had helped him to calm his nerves making it easier to focus until the buzzer went off and he ate the gillyweed making so he couldn't breathe. He grabbed his neck, freaking out.

"Jump in the bloody water, Harry," Ariadne screamed from the stands.

Harry followed her instruction and was amazed when he was able to breathe underwater. He also realized at that moment his suspicions were correct. Not that he had time to contemplate that though, he needed to save Ron. He swam and found the captives in a matter of minutes. He was the first one there. Seeing Hermione and Ron tied down along with Cho and a little girl, Harry realized he needed to save them all. The mermaids wouldn't allow him and was excited to see Cedric and Krum save Cho and Hermione. Harry didn't see Fluer, so he had to save the little girl no matter what the mermaid did to him. He finally got the little girl loose.

Harry got himself out of the water and Fluer gave Harry a huge kiss for saving her little sister Gabrielle.

"It's no problem. I'm sure you would have done the same thing," Harry said smiling.

Harry saw his family coming towards him and he smiled brightly until Ariadne started in on him,

"You're a bloody idiot…Ow…Dad!" Ariadne complained when Sirius landed three hard swats not caring that most of the school was watching.

"Quarters now," Sirius demanded. Ariadne glared but did as she was told. Sirius smiled at his Godson pulling him into a hug before saying, "You were brilliant."

"Thanks Sirius."

"It was extremely noble, that you didn't think about winning the contest, just saving the people."

"Thanks, Remus."

"Sirius, did Ariadne help me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered.

"Should I be mad or happy? I mean she saved me."

"It's up to you," Remus said.

"Go party with your house and don't worry about your sister," Sirius said smiling deciding to deflect the question.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry walked into the dorms and was handed a fire whisky shock by the twins. He knew if Remus or Sirius ever found out about this, his bum was toast, but they wouldn't he was sure of it.

"To Harry!" was screamed throughout the house.

Everyone wanted to do a shot with the fourteen year old. Harry knew better, but decided to take them up on the offer. Even after the second task he felt stressed. He wanted this to be over and he didn't want to face a maze full of enchantments and magical creatures. Why did things always happen to him and why did Ariadne never listen to him? He specifically told her not to, but as always she didn't listen. She was going to kill herself if he didn't stop her right now. Sure he had ten shots, but it was time. The twins had a sobering potion ready, but he really didn't need it tonight. He hadn't had that much to drink or so he thought.

Harry stumbled down the hall until he made it to the quarters. Ariadne was sitting on the couch. She knew Harry had to show up sooner or later, they were required to be in the quarters by midnight after each task and she wanted to talk to him. Harry slammed his way into the quarters. Ariadne knew right away that he was drunk and she knew if Remus found out his bum was going to pay dearly.

"The twins didn't have a sobering potion?" Ariadne whispered.

"I don't need one," Harry slurred.

Ariadne grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the quarters shutting the door as quietly as humanly possible. She dragged him back up to Gryffindor tower and swore because she didn't know the password.

"Harry, what's the bloody password?"

"I don't know," Harry slurred as he started to slide down the wall. Wondering why he was tired all of sudden?

"You know who I am. Please let me in," Ariadne begged the Fat Lady.

"You know that isn't the password," the Fat Lady said.

"Harry, give me the bloody…"

Ron walked out and saw his best mate sitting against the wall and his other friend looking at him with murder in her eyes.

"Why would you let him come home like that?"

"He snuck out. I'm sorry."

"Give me the bloody sobering potion," Ariadne snapped.

Ron walked back inside to get the potion. He walked out a few seconds later and handed her the potion. Ariadne shoved it down Harry's throat, making him splutter. Ariadne handed him the hangover potion too.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Ariadne yelled the minute she knew Harry was sober and not hung-over.

"That I wanted to blast you for not listening to me again. Ariadne, I know you gave Neville the gillyweed, so just own up to it."

"I was going to, tomorrow. You know we never ever leave Gryffindor Tower unless we take both the sobering potion and the hangover potion. What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I was wondering the same thing, but my question revolves around, what were you thinking drinking at fourteen?" Remus asked.

Making his two wards jump and swear in their heads. Harry's bum was going to be in a world of hurt from the look on Remus' face and Ariadne didn't think she was going to fare any better. Their only hope was if Remus called Sirius in on this. According to the twins, the diary talked about the partying the four of them did after every Quidditch match James won and whenever they felt like it. Remus would pull the do what I say and not what I did routine. Ariadne knew that from experience, but maybe Sirius would be on their side.

Remus debated calling Sirius in as they walked back to their quarters. He knew they partied when they were kids, but he also knew what his parents and what Mr. Potter would do if they were caught, in fact the two times they were caught Remus felt his father's displeasure and he knew James and Sirius' fates weren't any better. Remus took a deep breath and decided they were raising the kids together, so Sirius needed to know what Harry did tonight and what he found out the when he followed Ariadne up to the dorms. To make matters worse, Ariadne broke her grounding. Remus knew there was no way Ariadne would've let Harry get caught in that state so he was going to forgive her for that little slip up, well maybe he would add another two weeks to her grounding, making Harry and hers equal. Thinking if they want to break the rules together, they could be grounded together.

"Bed, now" Remus said the minute they walked back into the quarters.

"Uncle Remus…"

"Ariadne, it's almost 2 in the morning, so you both are going to bed and we will deal with your behavior in the morning. Go to bed," Remus said and watched the two children walk into their rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus walked into the children's rooms and saw they were both sleeping. After he was sure they were asleep he threw floo powder into the fireplace and ended up at their home.

Sirius' alarms went off and the man was out of bed within seconds. Wand in hand he walked down the stairs and saw Moony standing there.

'What in the blood hell had his daughter and godson done now?'

"What's going on Moony?"

"Well, Harry decided to come home drunk."

"He didn't use a sobering potion?" Sirius said thinking his godson was not using his head right now.

"Nope. My bet is he was ready to confront Ariadne for helping him with the second task and he needed a little liquid courage to do that."

"Sometimes a little liquid courage is needed to deal with my little girl," Sirius said smiling.

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Moony, were drank at that age," Sirius tried.

"Yes, but we're adults now and they're our kids. You remember the time Mr. Potter caught us drinking down by the lake?"

"My bum sure does," Sirius said smiling.

"He was the adult and I would bet he drank at the same age. We can't let them get away with it."

"You're right."

"My question is what do you want to do about your daughter? She wasn't drinking last night, but I heard her admit that she drank before."

"Ground her for two more weeks and tell her the next time you catch her drinking she's getting it from both of us. Ariadne is going to spend the rest of the term grounded if she doesn't straighten up soon."

Remus smiled before saying,

"Harry is getting a spanking and I was thinking about grounding him for a month. Does that sound good to you?"

"Only fair. That means they'll be sprung at the same time," Sirius said smiling. "Do you want me to show up tomorrow morning?"

"No, I'll handle it. How are things going with the search for Voldermort and Peter?"

"No luck. I'm thinking about going to the Riddle house, but Dumbledore won't let me go on my own."

"And you better listen to him, Sirius," Remus warned.

"Don't worry Moony, I won't chance my life. I have too much to live for."

"Yes, I don't think I could raise those trouble makers on my own," Remus said smiling.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

The minute Ariadne was sure Remus was gone, she climbed out of bed and snuck into Harry's room. He was actually sleeping and she woke him up by punching his arm hard.

"Ow! Ariadne!" Harry complained rubbing his arm and sitting up.

"Look, I get that you're mad at me for helping you again, but you don't need to be a bloody prat about it. Uncle Remus just went for reinforcements so we're doomed."

"I think I'm doomed, I was the one who was drinking," Harry said.

"But he heard my admission too. Damn it Harry…"

"No, you don't get to be angry with me. You break every promise…"

"But you…"

"NO! I told you to back off and you promised you would," Harry said angrily.

"You wouldn't have figured it out and you know it. You were hours away from the second task."

"And?"

"Ron could have died," Ariadne tried.

"As you pointed out not so gracefully, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have let Ron die. Maybe I would have been disqualified from the final task. I DON'T BLOODY WANT THIS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?"

Ariadne just shook her head, before asking with tears in her eyes,

"Are you going to stop talking to me again?"

"No, only because I know Remus and Sirius are going to ground me at least for coming home drunk."

Ariadne smiled, happy that Harry wasn't going to stop talking to her, but her smile faded when Harry added,

"If you attempt to help me on the last task, I'll hex you. I'm not kidding around here, Ariadne. Percy showed me a spanking hex and I promise I'll use it on you."

"There's a spanking hex?"

"Yep."

"Will you teach me it? I would love to use it on Malfoy," Ariadne said with an evil grin.

Harry laughed and gave her a hug, before saying,

"You better get back to bed before Remus gets back and no I won't teach it to you because there's an easy counter spell that isn't hard to figure out after your hit with the spell once. That's why parents usually don't use it, except in an extreme emergency. I'm surprised Remus hasn't used it on you yet."

"He might have when I was really little, but I've had so many spankings in my life, it's hard to remember," Ariadne said unabashed.

Harry smiled. No one could make him smile so much, even when he's angry with her. Ariadne was walking out the door when she added,

"I'm sorry for going against your wishes."

"It's ok, but I'm not kidding about the spanking charm."

"I know. Love ya."

"Love you too even though you're so annoying."

Ariadne just smiled and walked out the door.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Remus woke up early as always. He wondered if he should let his trouble makers lie in or if he should get their punishments over and done. He decided that Harry deserved a break after the second task. Three hour later, Ariadne poked her head out of her room.

"Morning, what do you want for breakfast?" Remus said.

"Pancakes and sausages, I guess," Ariadne said hating that Remus didn't start yelling right away. That meant she was going to have to listen to a long long lecture once Harry got up. She was wondering if she was getting a spanking this morning or if her dad was going to show up.

"Your Dad wanted me to tell you he's added two more weeks to your grounding for sneaking out last night."

"That means he isn't coming, right?" Ariadne asked trying not to smile. If Sirius was staying home, maybe her bum was safe.

"Yes, I'm surprise you don't want to see him."

"I saw him yesterday and I don't think he'd be impressed by my sneaking out last night or my admission about drinking."

"Oh, so you are going to admit you've drank before."

"Uncle Remus, you know I don't lie when I've been caught red handed."

Remus smiled at that because no matter how much trouble she was in, Ariadne refused to lie to him about it. Harry listened to the conversation before venturing out of his room. Like Ariadne, he was happy that Sirius wasn't showing up today, maybe his bum wasn't going to change to an angry red after all.

"Hi Harry," Ariadne said smiling.

"Hi," Harry said sitting at the table but he was unable to look Remus in the eye this morning. He was too embarrassed about his actions the night before.

"Good-morning Harry. What would you like for breakfast?" Remus said.

"Just some sausages."

"Alright."

The sausages appeared and Harry tried to push them down his throat. He was nervous this morning and wished Remus would start yelling or something. Ariadne squeezed his knee and smiled, making him feel a little better. When they were finished eating, Remus pointed to the couch.

The couch was usually extremely comfortable, it was used for playing games, doing homework, or just having family fun. Harry loved the couch on those days, but days like today, he hated the couch. He knew Remus was angry and disappointed. Harry hated when Remus was angry and disappointed. Harry also knew the couch was easily turned into an interrogation chamber. Remus likewise turned the beloved piece of furniture into a torture chamber in a matter of seconds by turning Harry over his knee. Harry had a feeling today the couch would be both a torture chamber and an interrogation room.

"What happened last night?" Remus asked.

"When I went back to Gryffindor tower everyone wanted to congratulate me and so they gave me shots of fire whisky. I guess I drank too much and decided it was time to confront Ariadne for going against my wishes regarding the second task," Harry started.

"When I noticed the state Harry was in I decided to take him back to Gryffindor tower. I didn't want him to get in trouble," Ariadne added.

"And you wanted the twins to give you both a sobering potion and a hangover potion," Remus said.

"Well there was that too, but the stupid Fat Lady wouldn't let me in because I didn't know the password. Luckily Ron walked out, because he was looking for Harry."

"He gave me the sobering potion and the hangover potion right before you showed up," Harry admitted.

"Actually, I followed you the second you left our quarters," Remus said.

"Oh," They both said.

"Ariadne, head back into your room. Harry and I have some things to talk about."

"Uncle Remus…"

"Unless you want in on Harry's punishment, do as you're told."

"Yes sir," Ariadne said giving Harry a sad smile as she shut the door and heard the silencing spell following her. Ariadne was happy with the news, because she didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"Harry, you're fourteen and much too young to drink. I know you probably heard that I drank when I was your age, but with time I realized that it was a mistake and I would never let my children follow my poor example."

"I understand Remus. Not that I like it," Harry said smiling slightly.

"So you realize what I have to do, right?"

"Yes sir, but I rather you didn't," Harry tried.

"Trousers and pants, Harry," Remus said.

"Bare?"

"Yes Harry, bare."

"What if I promise never to drink again?"

"Sorry kiddo, let's get this over with so we can discuss the rest of your punishment," Remus said transforming a book into a paddle.

"Remus please," Harry begged.

"Ten with my hand and ten with the paddle."

"Yes, sir," Harry said forcing himself over Remus' lap.

Remus brought his hand down alternating between Harry's left and right cheek for six hard swats. He tilted Harry forward and landed the final four of the hand spanking on his sit spots. Harry wasn't going to be happy with the turn of events, because the paddle was going to attack his sit spots eight times and Remus would end the spanking with the hardest two swats on the center of Harry's bum. Harry was sobbing and he promised he would never drink again nor would he use a sobering potion throughout the spanking. Once Remus was finished he pulled Harry's pants up and hugged the boy through his sobs. When Harry was finished, Remus said,

"You're grounded for one month."

"Yes sir."

"Go get Ariadne. Sirius wanted me to relay a message to both of you."

Ariadne was out of her room a few seconds later and gave Harry a spathic smile when he tried to sit down, but was unable to do so comfortably.

"Sirius wanted me to tell you, if we ever catch you drinking again you get to deal with me first and he would be waiting in the wings for his turn."

"Got it no drinking and if we do drink we need to make sure we're not caught. OW! Uncle Remus," Ariadne complained rubbing her bum after Remus stood her up and swatted her hard five times.

Harry tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Ariadne just didn't know when to shut up.

A/N: Thank you itsmecoon for being my beta for this chapter, she's helping me so much with my error. Sorry again about the long wait, but my muse for this story is being a little stubborn.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can't tell begin to tell you how sorry I am about making you wait so long for this chapter. Just so you know the next chapter is already started and I hope to finish this story by the middle of March. This has been one of the hardest stories I have ever written, because my muse keeps taking a holiday. Like always, I hope the wait was worth it.**

Dreams and How to Deal with Them:

Harry hated dreams. He always had and always would. Why couldn't he have dreams about marshmallow clouds, Quidditch or even girls? No he had to have dreams about death and snakes. He kept seeing Wormtail over and over again and the evil bastard was never alone. Deep down Harry knew the person Wormtail was talking to was Voldermort just as he knew the snake that he kept seeing was Voldermort's. He also knew he should share his dreams with Remus and Sirius, the problem was he didn't want to lose any more of his freedoms. Harry got up to talk to the only person he could.

"Hey," Harry said shaking Ariadne slightly.

"What's up?" Ariadne asked sleepily.

"I had it again."

"The same dream?"

"Yeah," Harry said sitting down wincing as he did so. He promised himself then and there that he would never drink again.

"Since we're grounded anyway, do you want to tell Uncle Remus about them?" Ariadne tried, she was really getting worried about these dreams, but she would never betray Harry and tell her uncle or father about them.

"No, I think it'll freak them out even more."

"Were Voldermort and Wormtail at the same place?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should we try and find it?" Ariadne suggested.

"I don't know. What if Voldermort and Wormtail are there? And if we do find them what can we do about it?" Harry asked.

"Once we found them, we could tell Dumbledore where to look."

"Right, and after Sirius and Remus would kill us," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Only if we went after Voldermort, not if we found the location. We'd just be on a fact finding mission," Ariadne said. She was so tired of being grounded and not being a having any sort of adventures.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. Plus, I'm sick and tired of doing nothing about these dreams," Harry said.

"In the morning, we'll get on it and ask Ron and Hermione for help."

"Sounds good."

"Try and get a good night's sleep. Ok?" Ariadne said.

"Alright, see ya in the morning."

Harry woke up feeling better than he had in weeks knowing that he and Ariadne had a plan helped the situation greatly. Sure there were risks involved, mostly to their bums, but he had to do something.

"Harry, no, this is a bad bad idea," was Hermione's reaction to the plan.

"Come on Hermione, it's just a fact finding mission," Ariadne said.

"Against the darkest wizard of all time, who has one goal in mind, kill Harry Potter. And you just want to figure out where they are staying and go on over there, leaving campus which is against the rules and hope beyond hope that we don't get killed or worse expelled."

"Well when you put it like that…" Harry started only to be interrupted by Ariadne,

"It's almost Spring Break. I'll ask Dad if you can come with home with us. I know he'll say yes. So that gives us three weeks to find the place and if we can't find it on paper by then we'll give up on it. We have nothing to lose."

"Except the ability to sit," Ron grumbled.

"Don't come. Harry and I can handle it," Ariadne said smiling.

"Alright, but if we don't find anything before Easter, we're finished," Hermione said.

"Sounds good," Harry smiled. .

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Hey, grounded girl," Fred yelled across the courtyard a week later.

"What's up?" Ariadne said walking back over to her friends.

"We have a great idea for a prank and need some help," George said.

"Are you going to spring me from jail?"

"Yep. We'll have a ladder at your window at midnight tonight," Fred said.

"Be ready," George said.

Ariadne was buzzing with excitement all afternoon.

"What's wrong with you today?" Harry asked when Professor Flitwick took house points away, which the man almost never did, because Ariadne was so hyper.

"I'm going out with Fred and George tonight. I haven't had any fun in months," Ariadne said smiling.

"Your bum, let alone our plan will be as good as toast if you get caught," Harry warned.

"I won't get caught."

"You better hope not."

Harry was shocked when he watched Ariadne put a sleeping draft into Remus' tea.

"Are you off your rocker?" Harry demanded the second Remus fell asleep.

"No, I told you I wasn't risking our plan or my bum. With Remus sleeping, I shouldn't have to worry about getting caught."

"Man, I wouldn't want to be you if they find out about this," Harry said shaking his head as the ladder was put up to window.

"Don't worry it'll all work out," Ariadne said giving him an impish smile before she climbed out of the window and down the ladder.

"Quit getting grounded, you've missed out on a lot of pranks," Fred chastised the second she was on the ground.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Testing a couple of items for our shop," George said.

"Ok and how are we doing that?"

"We have a portable swamp, but decided to save that for a time when Snape really irks us," Fred said.

"So again what are we doing tonight?" Ariadne asked getting slightly annoyed.

"We're going have all of the statues say some choice phrases and when a professor decides to stop it, they'll be hit with a couple of Wiz-Bangs," George explained.

"We're going to shoot fireworks at professors?" Ariadne asked excitedly.

"Yes, brilliant isn't it?" Fred said smiling.

Ariadne just smiled in return.

For five hours they slaved away getting the prank set up. Finally they met in the Great Hall.

"All set?" Fred asked.

"Yep," George and Ariadne said.

Ariadne climbed back into her room and jumped when her light was turned on.

"Harry, you gave me a fright," Ariadne said holding her heart and glaring at her brother.

"You've been gone almost all night, I was worried," Harry said.

"I told you I was going out with Fred and George so you shouldn't have been worried," Ariadne said then looked closer and asked, "How many nightmares did you have last night?"

"Too many. We have to find out where they are," Harry said.

"We're working on it. Sorry I wasn't here"

"So what did you guys do?"

"The statues are going to have some things to say today," Ariadne said smiling wickedly.

"Good things?" Harry asked but already knew the answer.

"Not really."

Ariadne barely made it into the Great Hall before her arm was grabbed by Professor Snape.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I thought you did it," Ariadne shot back and yelped when the man dared to swat her in the Great Hall.

"I am not in the mood for smart remarks girl. One of the fireworks destroyed a potion I've been working on for months plus your Uncle's potion that he needs for tonight."

Ariadne looked at Professor Snape in shock. They hadn't meant for that to happen. Now Uncle Remus was going to have to be a full werewolf form for the next two nights and he would be sick for days. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran out of the Great Hall.

Fred and George couldn't believe Snape had swatted her in front of the entire school. The man had gall. They weren't going to let him get away with it. Sure the way they went about it was downright stupid, but they loved to fight fire with fire damn the consequences.

The bucket was above Snape's head and the green slime was pouring over his head before the man knew it. Every child in the Great Hall started laughing hard. Snape turned his attention on the twins and pointed at them before saying menacingly,

"HEADMASTER'S OFFICE NOW!"

George and Fred walked out of the hall getting cheers for daring to attack a Professor directly.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Harry chased Ariadne as she ran down the hall.

"Ariadne, stop," Harry called.

Finally she ran into empty classroom and Harry followed her in. She sat at a desk and put her head down and sobbed. Harry rubbed her back and said,

"Hey, no one cared that Snape swatted you. Fred and George poured slime on him the second you left."

"It's…not…that…Uncle…Remus…" Ariadne couldn't continue because gut wrenching sobs took over.

"Come on Remus will only give you a smacking for the prank," Harry said not understanding what was wrong. Ariadne hardly ever got this upset; the last time was when she thought she broke his egg.

"I'm…not…worried…about…a…smacking…I…deserve…more… than…a…smacking."

"Come on, Ariadne take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong. You're kinda scaring me here."

Ariadne took a couple deep breaths and looked at Harry, her grey eyes rimmed with red and tears,

"One of the firecrackers knocked over Uncle Remus' potion and it's ruined."

Harry pulled Ariadne in a hard hug and said,

"You didn't know it would happen and I know you wouldn't have done it if you even thought that could happen. Remus and Sirius will know that."

"It's going to be awful for him and it's all my fault," Ariadne said and the tears took over again.

Harry pulled her into another hug and said,

"It's going to be ok. I promise."

Ariadne nodded into Harry's chest and heard the door to the classroom open. Hermione and Ron walked in and Hermione said softly,

"They want you in the Headmaster's office."

Ariadne nodded her head and started walking towards the door. Hermione pulled her into a hug and said,

"Everything will be alright."

"Do you want me to come?" Harry asked.

Ariadne just shook her head no and walked out the door. She made it to the Gargoyle statue that led up to the Headmaster's office and said,

"I'm expected in the headmaster's office."

The stairway opened and she walked up the flight of stairs. She wasn't surprised to see her Uncle, Snape, and the twins but she was surprised at how fast the Headmaster had gotten Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley there.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down," Professor Dumbledore said indicating that the children should sit where the adults could see them. "I'm only asking this once and I expect the truth. Are you responsible for last night's prank?"

"Yes sir," was heard softly from all three.

"I know you would never intentionally damage property the way you did today, but I must say that this was not your greatest or funniest prank. The potion's lab is in shambles as well as some very important potions," Professor Dumbledore said looking directly at Ariadne who had to do everything in her power not to cry again. "I feel that detention and house points, even giving Professor Snape head of house rights, won't be enough this time. I know that a strong impression must be set, so the three of you are suspended for three days. The next time we have a discussion like this you will be expelled."

"Yes sir," the three said looking down. Their parents were going to kill them. No child had been suspended or expelled since Hagrid's expulsion.

"Boy's let's go," Arthur said grabbing his sons arms. Fred and George looked at Ariadne and gave her a small smile before walking through the fire.

Ariadne wasn't going to move until she was instructed to. She couldn't believe that things had gone so wrong so quickly. She would never make Remus go through pain, she was the one who worried the most during the full moon and wanted to ensure that he took his potion and got enough sleep. The four men looking at the little girl knew that.

"Uncle Remus, I'm so sorry," Ariadne said looking into her Uncle's sad eyes and started to cry.

Remus knelt down next to his niece, put his hand on her knee, and said,

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, but as I always say, actions have consequences."

"You're lucky I am a careful man and know that this school is full of bumbling dunderheads like you and I always have a backup potion for emergencies. So despite your atrocious behavior your Uncle won't have to suffer," Snape said taking pity on the little girl who he liked even though he was angry and couldn't wait for his turn with the three pranksters.

"Thank Merlin," Ariadne said smiling.

"I wouldn't start smiling if I were you little girl," Sirius said harshly.

"I'm just happy Uncle Remus won't have to go through hell because of our stupid prank," Ariadne said seriously.

"Alright, I need my office back. Thank you for coming and I will see you back here in three days Ariadne and I expect better behavior from you. Understand?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. It was supposed to be funny."

"But not all pranks are funny, my dear."

"Yes sir."

Snape led the way out of the office and said at the bottom of the staircase,

"In three days I expect you in my office with your two dunderheaded conspirators by your side."

"Yes sir."

Ariadne followed her Uncle and father to their quarters. Once there Sirius said,

"Remus, take your time and send her through the fire when you're ready."

Sirius was gone without another word to his daughter. Ariadne stood there and waited for her Uncle to say something, the silence was deafening. She wanted him to yell, but he said nothing, he just looked at her.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to do things you know are wrong," Remus said angrily.

"Because it usually doesn't turn out this bad."

"Are you sure about that? Because I can think of many many times that your pranks have gone wrong and injured someone."

"Uncle Remus, I didn't know your potion would get blown up. If I did I would have never done it."

"See you don't even realize that there were other potions in that lab that were just as important as mine," Remus bellowed. "You only think about what will happen to our family and no one else. What if the fireworks hurt someone? Think about that Ariadne!"

"I'm sorry! It was supposed to be funny."

"Well it wasn't."

Ariadne just put her head down and tried not to cry. She knew whatever her uncle said would change that soon enough.

"I'm leaving your punishment up to your father with the exception that you are grounded for the rest of term and for the first three weeks of the summer holiday. You better hope you don't do anything else or you won't come out of your room for the entire summer," Remus warned.

"Uncle Remus, that's not fair. I had a lot of plans for spring break and I know Dad is going to give me a smacking."

"Should have thought about it before you pulled another prank with the twins," Remus said. "I have classes to teach, a potion to take, and you have a father to see."

"Yes sir," Ariadne said before throwing floo powder into the fire and arriving at their home a few seconds later.

Sirius was standing there with a murderous look on his face.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"That it would be funny. I didn't mean to blow up the potions lab, in fact I didn't even put any fireworks over there," Ariadne said angrily. She couldn't believe her Uncle left it like that. He didn't even hug her or tell her that he forgave her.

"Ariadne, it doesn't matter what the intention was. I want to know exactly what happened and how you pulled this off."

"It's kind of a long story."

"Take a seat and tell me and you better not leave out one detail."

"Ok. Fred and George asked me if I wanted to help them with a prank yesterday. I only said yes because I always have a lot of fun with them and the pranks are usually funny. This one would have been without the fireworks. I think we put a little too much oomph there. Anyway, Harry told me I was crazy for sneaking out and that I would probably get in trouble. I told him I could handle it, but he made me think that maybe I should give Uncle Remus a sleeping draft, which I brewed a couple of weeks ago in Snape's class. Sure I was supposed to dump it, but thought it might come in handy. I snuck out the window and we set up the prank."

"So not only did you sneak out and pull a prank, you drugged your Uncle."

"Dad, I knew you would give me smacking if I was caught and my bum likes to avoid those," Ariadne said honestly.

"Sorry, your bum is about to get a good one for this. Just so you know you're not only getting a smacking tonight but five with the slipper for the three day's you're suspended for. Do you want to change or shall I transfigure your clothes?"

"I'll go up and change," Ariadne said walking up the stairs slowly.

Sirius shook his head and thought his little girl was too much like him for her own good. Her main goal in life was to have fun damn the consequences. He was like that at her age and it caused him to sport more than one sore bum. Well now his little girl's bum was about to pay the price for this little stunt.

Ariadne knocked him out of his thoughts when she knocked softly on the door.

"Let's get this over with," Sirius said transfiguring the book sitting next to him into a paddle.

"Come on Dad, you're going to use the slipper later tonight."

"Sorry, you brought in this little item when you drugged your Uncle."

"See what I get for being honest," Ariadne joked knowing it would get a smile out of her father which it did. Sirius was never the strict disciplinarian Uncle Remus was unless her life was in danger.

"Five at the end, only because you were honest."

"Thanks Dad."

"Oh I wouldn't thank me because I promise your butt will be blazing red before I'm finished."

Sirius helped his daughter across his knees. Ariadne hated being in this position, but for some reason she never felt that she would get caught when she did something wrong. That was the extent of her thinking because right then her father landed a swat that took her breath away. If the rest of the swats were like that the man was right her bum was going to be blazing red. She squirmed trying to get away from the on slot of the burning sensation her father was creating with every swat. She wanted him to stop but like her uncle the man wouldn't until he was sure he made his point. For some reason she always got his point well before the man stopped. Maybe telling him that she wouldn't pull pranks again would make him stop.

"Dad…I…promise…no…more…pranks!" Ariadne cried.

"Don't make promises that you know you won't keep, Ariadne," Sirius said not stopping the cadence of the swats on Ariadne's now red bum, he tilted her forward to attack her sit spots finally after what seem like an eternity. Sirius said, "Last five, kiddo."

"No…Daddy…stop…please."

The second Sirius was done he pulled his daughter into his arms and held her as she cried. Sirius smiled at her the second she was finished and said,

"So no more pranks huh? Did you honestly expect me to believe that for one second?"

"I had to say something my bum was on fire and still is," Ariadne said returning the smile.

"Still cheeky. What am I going to do with you?"

Ariadne shrugged and got off the man's lap.

"Am I sentenced to my room too?"

"Nope, you have homework. Go ahead and use my office."

"Dad, you really don't expect me to sit do you?"

"Sorry baby but I expect exactly that."

Ariadne sighed and walked into the office. She honestly tried to do her homework, but it just wasn't keeping her attention. She had that problem more days than not unless Harry or Hermione were there to keep her mind from wandering. That was when she saw it. She knew better than to look at her Dad's things but hey she was curious. Her father had the addresses of numerous places throughout England and Scotland. She started writing down the address, sure she knew it was wrong, but this could be the break they were looking for.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Ariadne was glad when the three day suspension was up. She couldn't wait to give Harry the information she found. She ran into their quarters the second Snape was finished with his part of the punishment.

The man was so predictable 20 with the brush for Ariadne and 20 with the paddle for the twins. Of course the three of them cried and begged and the corners of Snape's room were put to great use. The man was evil and made them write lines after he was finished with the smacking. He also gave them detention three days a week for the rest of term to help him recreate the potions that were destroyed because of their prank.

Harry smiled at her the second she walked into their quarters.

"So, how was your couple of days off?"

"Well, my bum will never be the same, but I found something that will make it totally worth it."

"What?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Dad had a bunch of addresses. I'm betting they're places that they think Voldermort is hiding out."

"That means Sirius has already checked them out," Harry said logically.

"There's no way. Besides we have inside information because of your dreams."

"True. Let's research the addresses tomorrow. Remus said you owed him corner time the second you walked into the quarters," Harry said.

"Yeah, figured as much," Ariadne said walking to the corner.


	9. Home for the Holidays

**Home for the Holidays:**

It didn't take long for Harry, Ariadne, Ron, and Hermione to figure out where Voldermort was staying. They couldn't believe that Sirius and Professor Dumbledore hadn't thought of the place before.

"Why don't you just tell them about the dream?" Hermione asked while they were planning different ways to sneak out of the Black Mansion during Spring Break. Remus and Sirius said Hermione and Ron could come there because Ariadne was grounded to her room, so Harry wouldn't be bored out of his mind.

"Because, I'm almost off of restriction and Remus and Sirius will have me followed around the castle with security Trolls if they think I'm in danger," Harry said getting a giggle out of Ariadne who knew that what he was saying was absolutely true.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Hermione said.

"Ah come off it Hermione. We're not going to fight Voldermort, we're just going to see if anybody's home," Ron said thinking that this was going to be a great adventure. It would probably top going after the Sorcerer's Stone and into the Chamber of Secrets. Sure his bum was going to pay a big price for this adventure as it did with the others but the reward before had been worth it. And to think if he helped bring down Voldermort, he would be considered one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"So how are we going to spring me? You know Dad and Uncle Remus always use wards on my room when I'm restricted," Ariadne said pouting.

"I know the wards they use and Hermione was nice enough to find a counter spell," Harry said smiling.

"Really?" Ariadne asked excitedly smiling brightly at her brother and friends.

"Yes, but I still think this is a very very bad idea. There a too many things that can go wrong. What if You Know Who or Wormtail gets his hands on Harry? We won't have anybody to back us up," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Harry's gone after him before and he always wins. Harry's as strong as You Know Who and he's a better wizard," Ariadne bragged.

"Ariadne, that's not true," Harry said blushing. He hated when Ariadne did that, but knew she was just proud of him. Ariadne just smiled back at him.

Harry and Ariadne arrived at Black Manor a few days later and were greeted by a smiling Sirius. He loved having his children home from school. To be honest he was a little jealous that Remus got to see them every day. Ariadne knew her Uncle wouldn't be home until tomorrow, so she decided to play the "Dad against Uncle" game. She knew they probably talked about her punishment, but it never hurt to try. Ariadne smiled at her Dad brightly before throwing herself into his arms.

"How's school been? Have you lot stayed out of trouble?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir," was said by both of his children.

Sirius smiled at his daughter and asked,

"Sure about that?"

"As long as you don't count my last misdeed, I've been an absolute angel. So I really shouldn't have to stay in my room for all of Spring Break."

"I'll talk to Moony about it," Sirius promised.

"Thanks Dad," Ariadne said throwing herself back into her Dad's arms and then looked into his eyes and said with a conspiratorial grin, "Can Tonks come over tonight?"

Sirius just laughed and hugged her harder before saying,

"Until I talk to him you need to get up to your room."

"Yes sir. Can Harry come up?" Ariadne asked smiling brightly.

"Nope, I want some time with my Godson, before Ron and Hermione get here. You get to see him every day," Sirius said.

"So you don't want to see me?" Ariadne whined deciding to use some emotional blackmail against her father, because she wasn't ready to go upstairs yet.

"I'll come and spend some time with you in a little while, I promise," Sirius said knowing she wasn't really upset she just didn't want to head up to her room yet.

Ariadne gave her Dad a smile and ran up the stairs.

"So how's school going?" Sirius asked.

"Good. I'm glad I'm off restriction. Is there any way I can move back up to Gryffindor Tower when we get back?"

"Not yet. There are a lot of things going on that you don't know about. Moony and I just want to keep you safe."

"I know that Sirius, but I miss sleeping in my own bed and being with my friends. Half the fun of going away to school is having independence."

"I get that Harry, I really do, but your safety's more important than your freedom. How are your preparations going for the final task?"

"I'm really trying not to think about it. Every time I look at the Quidditch field I want to scream. It's not fair. Everyone in the school wanted to do this except me and I'm the one who has to do it."

"I'm really sorry about that Harry and I wish I could do something about it."

"Have you figured out who put my name in the cup yet?"

"No but when we do, I promise to let you know."

"Remus will let you?"

Sirius barked out a laugh and said smiling,

"I'll talk him into it."

Harry gave his Godfather a quick smile back and said,

"I don't know about that. Remus loves his secrets."

"That he does. That he does."

A half hour later Ariadne heard a slight tap on her door. She met her father with a big smile and said,

"I owled Tonks and asked her over for supper."

Sirius just walked over and started tickling his daughter.

"I didn't tell you if I was sold on your not being grounded."

"Come on Dad, I really didn't mean for all of that to happen. It was supposed to be funny. Haven't you ever played a prank that went totally wrong?"

Sirius sat there silent for a few minutes and decided that he would tell her the story about the meanest prank he ever played in his life in fact he decided he would tell both Harry and Ariadne the story.

"Harry, come up here for a few minutes."

Harry walked into the room and Sirius pointed to the bed.

"Have you ever wondered why Professor Snape and I don't get along?" Sirius started.

"Didn't it have something to do with my Dad and Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. Snape had a crush on your Mum, but she liked James, well most of the time. Like me James could be a prat. Anyway, Snape had gotten me into a huge amount trouble."

"How?" Ariadne interrupted.

"That really…"

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad," Harry said.

"Snape turned me in for stealing potions ingredients so I could make a hangover potion," Sirius said turning bright red, "Now before you complain about your punishment for drinking Harry, you should know that your Grandfather was contacted and he took the liberty of turning my bum a bright shinny red with a slipper no less."

"Dad, why didn't Professor Dumbledore call your parents when you were in trouble?" Ariadne asked. She knew her grandparents were bigots, but couldn't understand why they didn't care about their son.

"My father decided to take my punishments to the extreme more than once while I attended Hogwarts. James worried about me when I came back after being sent home because of one of our pranks covered in bruises. He contacted his father and Mr. Potter talked to Professor Dumbledore."

"So your father abused you?" Ariadne asked sadly.

"He didn't like my choices," Sirius said trying to shrug it off.

"And your Mum didn't stop him?" Harry asked.

"My Mum was worse. She blasted me off the Black Family Tree the second I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"That's horrible," Ariadne said angrily.

"It's over now baby and I promise I'm fine with all of it, in fact the Potters were the best thing that ever happened to me and they loved me like a son. Even after what I did to Snape."

"Ok, Dad quit stalling, what did you do to Snape?" Ariadne asked.

"Now mind you I didn't think anything bad would really happen when I did it and if I really would have thought about it, I wouldn't have done it. If I would have told James or Remus what I was thinking, they would have talked me out of it. Actually James would have tied me to the bed. What I was planning really wasn't fair to do to Remus either," Sirius said still stalling but knew Harry and Ariadne wouldn't let him get away with it for too much longer. Sirius sighed when he heard the aggravated 'Dad, Sirius,' from both Harry and Ariadne. At that second he wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

"I'm sure Remus told you that the Whomping Willow was planted the year he started Hogwarts."

"Yeah, so Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore could sneak him out of the castle and up to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon," Ariadne said.

"Well, when we found out the truth about what Moony really was, he told us how to get to the Shrieking Shack. He liked having the company of our animagi while he was transformed."

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. Werewolves tend to bite humans not animals and we were animals."

"It was still dangerous. If Harry or I ever did something like that you'd make sitting a thing of the past."

"True, but we were young and stupid and luckily for us, our parents and Dumbledore didn't know how stupid we were being. Anyway, James and I had a row about something the night before the full moon, so he said he wasn't going out with us that night. Letting me put my plan into action."

"What was the plan?" Ariadne asked.

"To scare the pants off of Snape."

"You didn't," Ariadne accused angrily thinking she already knew what her father did and couldn't believe anyone could be that mean.

"Yes, I did. I used a special quill that made my writing look like Lily's and told Snape to meet me at Shrieking Shack using the passage under the Whomping Willow. Snape totally bought the lie because he wanted Lily so bad."

"You were just going to let him walk into a room with a fully transformed werewolf?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, I was. Remus was always in chains so I didn't think anything would happen. Luckily James found out what I was doing and stopped Snape just in time, but Snape found out at that moment what Remus really was."

"I can't believe you would do that to Uncle Remus," Ariadne said angrily.

"Trust me, Ariadne it wasn't the greatest moment in my life."

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"James dragged me and Snape to Professor Dumbleore's office and he made me tell him what I did."

"What did Professor Dumbledore do? I mean he's been pretty mad at Fred, George, and me but we would never intentionally put someone's life at risk," Ariadne said.

"Professor Dumbledore used his headmaster's rights and lit me up like a Christmas tree in front of James and Snape no less. I was restricted to the dorms for the rest of the term plus Mr. Potter collected me the next weekend and used a paddle on my bare bum."

"What did Uncle Remus say?"

"I begged James not to tell him. I thought he would hate me. You know how careful Remus is during the full moon and I almost allowed him to bite someone. I thought Remus would never forgive me."

"My Dad made you tell him?"

"James was all about honestly especially when it came to the Marauders. I think that's why Wormtail's betrayal was so hard to take."

"How did James find out what you were doing and where you and Snape were going?" Ariadne asked.

"How does Remus find you at school?"

"He used the map against you?" Harry asked.

"Yep. James knew me pretty well and knew how angry I was at Snape, so he was worried that I was going to do something stupid and he was right. In fact the row was about Snape and that I should just let it go. Of course I was a little hard headed back then…"

"Back then?" Remus interrupted walking into Ariadne's room smiling.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said looking sheepishly at his best friend.

"Take it your telling them the tale of Snape and the Werewolf?"

"All about my stupidity and why you have to really think about how pranks might affect other people."

"I can't believe he did that to you and you forgave him," Ariadne said angrily.

"Forgiveness has no bounds, Ariadne. Sirius forgave me for believing he killed James in a matter of seconds and to be honest, it took a long time for me to forgive him after he did that," Remus admitted.

"I deserved it. I destroyed your secret and trust in a matter of minutes, along with James'."

Ariadne and Harry both knew Sirius lost Peter's trust as well, but there was a unspoken understanding that his name was never mentioned in their house or when discussing the Marauders. It was like Peter never existed unless they were talking about Voldermort.

"So how did you get it back?" Harry asked.

"Groveling, lots and lots of groveling," Sirius said with a smile, "Plus I have very understanding friends and to make things even easier, Snape messed up about a week later by calling Lily a mudblood that sort of sealed his fate and got me out of the dog house."

"Well that and Mr. Potter…" Remus started and realized that Sirius hadn't told him the whole story especially when he saw Sirius' look of horror.

"What did Mr. Potter do?" Ariadne asked smiling. Her Dad was so busted.

"You want to tell them or should I?" Remus asked smiling.

"Come on Moony, it's too embarrassing."

"Dad, Sirius…" Harry and Ariadne complained again.

"Alright, after taking me to his house and turning my bum five shades of red the man came through the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower dragged me up to our room and gave me five with the slipper after making me stand in the corner for a half an hour every night for two weeks. Everyone in the tower knew what was going on, it was totally embarrassing, but I deserved it," Sirius said seriously.

"Did you get punished over the holiday as well?" Ariadne asked.

Sirius looked at Remus, who said,

"No."

"So, can I get paroled?" Ariadne begged.

"We'll discuss it," Sirius said.

The two men walked out of the room leaving Harry and Ariadne.

"So do you think I'm getting out of here?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so. It'll make our plan so much easier," Harry said smiling.

Sirius looked guiltily at Remus the minute they were in the study.

"So what made you decide to share tonight?"

"I'm hoping my little girl would learn from my mistakes."

"And you want to let her off of restriction," Remus said.

"Come on Moony, she deserves a break. She…"

"She doesn't think things through."

"Do you honestly think she would have done that if she even thought someone was going to get hurt?"

"No, but she has to learn…"

"Ariadne is always going to pull pranks and the guilt alone from the last one will make her think twice about what she's going to do."

"I want her in that room for at least two more days and then I'll spring her," Remus said smiling.

"Oh, by the way, Tonks is coming over for supper," Sirius teased before walking out of the study leaving a red faced Remus.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Hermione and Ron showed up at the Manor a few days later and were pleasantly surprised to see Ariadne was no long on restriction. Like Harry said it was going to make things a lot easier.

"So how are we going to do this?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to need a sleeping potion," Ariadne said.

"Do you have the ingredients?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, I borrowed them from Snape's private stores, but it takes two days to brew and we have to make sure Dad and Uncle Remus have no idea what we're doing or this is over before it begins," Ariadne warned.

"I have the perfect spot for us to brew it," Harry said leading them out to a storage shed.

"Think we can do it?" Hermione asked.

"Your brains and my knack for potion making should make it pretty easy," Ariadne said.

"How many hours are you going to have to work on it each day?" Ron asked.

"Five or six," Ariadne said with a shrug.

"So how are we going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Very carefully," Harry said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I was going to finish it up with this chapter, but I decided to go along with the timeline of the book and where my muse is taking me. I hope you don't mind and again I'm so sorry this story is taking so long to write.**

**The Riddle House**

Harry was nervous and he had every right to be. They were going to find the man who not only killed his parents but tried to kill him. What in the hell was he thinking? Harry took a deep breath and looked the clock again. He had another hour before the sleeping draft took effect and they would be on their way.

Ariadne tapped on his door a few minutes later.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Uh-uh."

"You sure? Because we don't have to do this, I'll take the heat for the sleeping draft if they figure it out and we can just stay home tonight."

"No, I need to find them or I'll never feel safe."

"Alright. Can I sit here with you?"

"Wizard's chess?" Harry asked loving the fact that she was able to make him feel better and reassure him without being pushy about it more times than not.

They met Hermione and Ron an hour later. They watched as Harry put the invisibility cloak in his pocket. They had determined they would use it once they were close to the Riddle house. Four people under one cloak made it extremely hard to move.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry said while Ariadne just smiled.

Ariadne handed Ron and Hermione the spare brooms and smiled when Hermione's face turned a little green.

"Hermione, you could stay here and cover for us," Ariadne suggested trying to be nice.

"No. I need to go too. You might need me."

They rode the brooms in relative silence. Everyone's nerves were on end, making the silence understandable. What if Wormtail and Voldermort were really there? What if they were discovered? What would that mean to Harry? What would that mean for them all?

The ride was over two hours long and silence was deafening, finally Ariadne decided that she needed to break the ice.

"I wish we could've just apparated there."

"What's apparate?" Harry asked.

"It's where you just think about a place and you arrive. Don't you ever read?" Hermione said testily.

"Nope, we have you for that," Ariadne joked making them all laugh.

"So, what do you think will happen when we get back home?" Ron asked.

"Ariadne and I made a pretty powerful sleeping draft so they shouldn't wake up until late tomorrow morning. So my feeling is they'll never know we were gone," Hermione said.

"Waking up later than normal is the only reason they might expect something, but George and Fred promised…" Ariadne started.

"You told George and Fred? What if they tell my Mum?" Ron asked a little miffed at his friend. This was supposed to be a stealth mission. George and Fred did not know the meaning of stealth.

"They've known for weeks and they haven't told so don't worry about it. We needed an alibi, George and Fred are the best I could come up with," Ariadne said logically.

"What's the alibi?" Harry asked.

"That we meet them so they could show off their new fireworks."

"Mum'll kill them. She forbade them from ever making fireworks again, after what happened in the castle," Ron said feeling a little guilty for not trusting his brothers.

"That's why your parents needed a sleeping draft too," Ariadne said smiling.

The three shook their heads at her, but were actually grateful that she came up with an alibi, while they didn't. It must have something to do with all of the pranks she loved to pull.

The chatter stopped when they realized that they were almost there.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked looking at Harry expectantly.

"Sneak up and see if anyone is at home. The house is supposed to be empty," Harry whispered as they landed their brooms in a cemetery less that was less than a kilometer from the house.

"Hey, just think we're in a cemetery if Uncle Remus and Dad find out they can just bury us here," Ariadne joked trying to keep the mood light.

"So could You Know Who. So quit joking around," Hermione snapped.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Harry and Ron gave her a week smile. They knew when Ariadne was nervous and joking was her only outlet. Hermione knew that too, but being snippy was Hermione's outlet.

"Ok, let's go. I don't want to get too close," Harry whispered.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Severus Snape hated waiting. Why weren't Sirius and Remus here yet? The meeting time was almost an hour ago. Did something happen to them or the children? Usually they would send a patroness, but they hadn't had the courtesy to do that either. He was looking again in the direction of the cemetery when he saw the four small figures walking towards the Riddle House.

'It can't be. Even those dunderheads wouldn't be that stupid. And if was them they should at least be using Harry's invisibility cape.'

Well he couldn't just stand by and watch. This was completely dangerous, but letting the children head to a house where Dumbledore felt Voldermort and Wormtail were hiding out. As he was walking towards the children he felt it. His dark mark was tingling again. He prayed that he wouldn't be called, if so he would have to make a decision. Go or save the children. His job was to keep the Order aware of what was going on, but as a human being and professor his first instinct was to keep the children safe.

Snape sighed and walked toward the dunderheaded quartet.

"Someone's coming," Hermione whispered hearing the footsteps.

Harry had the cloak out and over them before they knew it.

Severus smiled knowing they had at least a little sense. He knew they were moving slowly out of the way, but his voice would bring them out.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Lupin, I assure you, I mean only harm to one of part of your body and I promise that you will live through it. Though you might not once your parent are finished with you."

Harry contemplated for a few seconds before taking the cloak off.

"Professor Snape, fancy meeting you here," Ariadne said and yelped when Snape landed a hard swat.

"Come with me," Snape said knowing the children would follow him without question.

The four children walked in silence, dreading not only Snape's reaction but their parents as well. Hermione's parents always left her punishments to the Weasleys because they really didn't know about the wizarding world.

"Where are your brooms?" Snape asked once they were in the cemetery.

Harry walked over and gave them too him.

"Put them next to this grave, I will retrieve them after getting you safely home. In all honestly I should leave them here, but that might give the Dark Lord the idea that you were stupid enough to look for him," Snape snapped looking at Harry when he made the last statement.

"Yes sir," was said softly by all four of the children.

"Take my hand. We will head back to Black Manor."

They arrived at Black Manor in seconds.

"Where are Sirius and Remus? The alarm should have woken them up," Snape said and knew the answer a second later, "Ariadne Mary Lupin, you didn't."

"Yes sir, I did. The Weasleys too," Ariadne admitted.

"Young lady, you and I are going to have a serious conversation once we get back to school. You will be lucky if I ever allow you out of detention," Snape snarled.

"Yes sir," Ariadne said looking down.

"Well, my only option tonight is to sit here and wait for your parents to wake up. Go to bed," Snape said sitting on the sofa.

The four children walked up the stairs in silence, but decided they needed a little powwow before heading off to bed. Harry's room was the living room so they went in there.

"Why do you think Snape was there?" Ariadne whispered.

"Maybe he's working for Voldermort?" Harry asked.

"He would have given us over if he was," Hermione said logically.

"Unless he's still trying to say he is on the side of the light," Ron said.

"I SAID BED," Snape said filling the doorway.

"Yes sir," the four said in unison, but it didn't stop Snape from landing a swat on each of their bottoms for not doing what he said the first time.

Morning came too fast for Ariadne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They knew the morning was going to be filled with questions and punishments. They wondered if Snape was going to be a part of it, if so things just went from bad to worse. The four got ready and walked slowly down the stairs. They so didn't want to go down there and seeing the group waiting for them, made them want to run and hide. Molly and Arthur Weasley were there along with Snape and of course Sirius and Remus were there as well. Each and every one of them were looking angrier than the children had ever seen before.

"Good morning," Ariadne decided to try and lighten the mood.

"I don't think there is anything good about this morning," Remus said angrily.

"Yes sir," Ariadne said. She knew better than to say another word when Remus used that tone of voice.

"Sit down," Remus said.

He waited for the children to obey him, before asking,

"May I ask why you went out last night?"

Ariadne, Ron, and Hermione decided that Harry needed to answer that question. His dreams were the reason and all of them promised not to tell.

"I've been having dream about Voldermort and Wormtail. They kept getting worse and worse, so I had to do something," Harry said.

"What is another way you could have handled it, actually the correct way you could have handled this problem," Remus asked.

"Tell you and Sirius, but I knew you would freak out and make me live in the quarters not allowing me to leave even for meals. I wanted my freedom."

"What were the dreams about?" Sirius asked softly.

"Killing people and how Voldermort was going rise to power again. Every time I saw them they were at the same place, so we decided to start looking for it. That way we could tell you and you could go after him."

"What made you think we didn't know where he was all along?" Remus asked.

"If you did, why didn't you go after them?" Ariadne demanded.

"That is our business, not children's," Remus said angrily.

"How did you learn about the Riddle House?" Sirius asked.

"When I came home, I saw a list of addresses so I wrote them down," Ariadne admitted.

"And you researched each one?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir," was heard from all three children.

"Why didn't you tell us about when you learned the address of the Riddle House?" Remus asked.

"Again, we thought you would take away our freedom until someone checked it out," Ariadne answered that time for Harry. She wanted to make sure the adults in the room didn't blame everything on Harry. This was all of their idea.

"Molly, Arthur, do you have any questions?" Remus asked.

"No," they both said in a tone that made shivers run down Ron's spine.

"Severus," Remus asked again.

"No, but I will tell them that you will not like the consequences once you get back to school. What I teach is not to be used on adults so you can do what you want," Snape said angrily walking over to the fireplace and disappearing.

"Ron, Hermione," Molly said angrily.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my fault," Harry said.

"They made their own choices, Harry," Arthur said not wanting the boy to blame himself for the other children's punishment. He knew Ariadne wouldn't allow him to, but he wouldn't see Ron and Hermione until after the holiday.

The second everyone was gone, the room was still completely quiet. Ariadne and Harry wished they would just start yelling. Silence was always worse when it came to their being punished. Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Remus said,

"Find a corner in the study. No talking"

Ariadne and Harry did what they were told. Ariadne so wanted to roll her eyes when Remus said no talking, like they weren't going to follow corner rules today. They were in enough trouble.

Sirius watched the children as they walked quickly into the study.

"I'm seriously at a loss for words here," Sirius said putting his head in his hands.

"I know. What were they thinking? Dumbledore didn't trust you with going there alone and a group of fourth year wizards thought they would go on their own without backup."

"Well, they didn't know about Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"Do you honestly think they did nothing wrong?"

"No, I'm not saying that, Moony. I…" Sirius had to walk out of the room. His emotions were too high to even be with his best friend right now. He almost lost the most precious people in his life. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost them. He had spent twelve years in absolute hell, but losing his children would be a hundred times worse. He took a deep breath and walked back inside.

"You ok?"

"No, our kids almost died," Sirius said.

"They didn't, Sirius. Severus brought them home and right now they're in the study waiting for the two of us to make mincemeat out of their arse," Remus said giving his friend a smile. "So are we sharing this punishment?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just itching to get my hands on them."

"How should we work this?"

"This is most dangerous thing they've ever done."

"Ok, how about a hand spanking, five with the paddle, five with the brush, and five with the slipper?"

"What do you want?" Sirius asked.

"If you don't mind the hand spanking and Sirius I think we need to do this bare."

"I was thinking we needed to share and they got punished at the same time. I will give Harry the hand spanking while you do the same with Ariadne. Once we are finished they can stand in the corner for a half hour before we switch and attack those poor red bums with the three implements of doom," Sirius said giving his friends a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea, let's get this over with," Remus said walking into the study.

"Sit down," Sirius said sternly to the two children standing in the corner.

Harry and Ariadne did so without argument. Both knew it was going to be bad.

Sirius nodded at Remus who said,

"First you both know better. Ariadne you have been told numerous times not to make potions but I am letting Professor Snape handle that. As for us, Harry, you will get a hand spanking from Sirius, stand in the corner for a half an hour before I come in to give you five with the paddle, five with the brush, and five with the slipper. Ariadne, I will start with the hand spanking and you father will take care of the rest."

"Dad…"

"Nope, choices have consequences," Remus said. "You could have been killed and we won't lose you because you think this is Harry's fight. There are numerous wizards with more than four years of training that are going to fight Voldermort."

"Yes sir," Harry and Ariadne said.

Remus turned his attention on Harry and said,

"Harry, you need to be honest with us, especially when it comes to Voldermort. You don't know what the dreams could be and if they are truly dangerous. If you would have been honest, we would have tried to be honest with you."

"Would you have to me that you were going after him and you knew where he was?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but we wouldn't have told you where," Sirius said.

"Just so you know we were going after him last night and your little stunt stopped that. You also put Professor Snape in danger all so you could do something you know we would have forbidden," Remus said harshly.

"We didn't know that you were going after him tonight," Ariadne whined.

"Because you are a child and this doesn't concern you," Sirius said harshly.

"Yes it does, I'm the one he wants," Harry argued.

"And as your parents it is our job to keep you safe, but what you did last night was beyond dangerous. Do you understand that?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir," was heard again from both voices.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Sirius said wanting to hold his children more than anything. Unfortunately, he had to punish them first. "Harry, please go head out to the living room."

Harry gave Ariadne a small smile before walking out to the living room. To his utter dismay Sirius was right behind him.

"Young man, I love you too much to let you get away with this. So I hate to tell you but we are doing this on your bare bum."

"Yes sir," Harry said unbuttoning his trousers with shaky hands and pulling his pants down along with his trousers.

Sirius helped Harry across his knee and started laying down the extremely painful swats. Before Harry knew it his bum was catching fire. He honestly didn't think Sirius was ever going to stop and even though he knew he deserved this smacking he had to make it stop right now or his would lose ability sit and in all honesty he loved sitting down.

"Sirius…I'm…so…sorry…I…was…scared."

Those words broke Sirius' heart. His Harry, his little boy was scared and he didn't trust them enough to tell them. He decided to quicken the pace, he wanted Harry in his arms right now. He landed a few more swats on his the top of his bum before turning his attention to Harry's sit spots and finally his thigh got five swats each. Harry was sobbing and Sirius pulled him into a strong hug holding him through his tears.

Once Harry was finished crying, Sirius had to ask,

"Why don't you trust us enough to tell us when you're scared?"

"You'll take away what I want most."

"Your freedom?"

"Yeah, so I couldn't tell you."

"Harry, you know we love you and all we want is for you to be safe."

"Isn't Hogwarts safe?"

"Yes and no, we have a lot more people there this year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, plus someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire, so we're afraid as well."

Harry just nodded his head.

"You have more punishment coming, so head on over to the corner."

"Yes sir."

Remus walked out of the study a few minutes later and nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"Did Harry say anything?" Remus asked.

"That he was scared."

"Of us or Voldermort."

"Both, which is really sad."

"I know Ariadne was saying the same thing. She had to be there for Harry because of his nightmares and we seem to take away their freedom the second we think they are in danger."

"I think we need to talk to them and forget…"

"No Sirius, sure we haven't made things easy for them," Remus admitted, "but what they did was too dangerous to let it go. I do have an idea to let them have their freedom and keep them safe."

"And what's that?"

Remus told him the idea, making Sirius smile brightly. He liked it.

"Alright, times up. Your daughter is waiting. Once you're finished would you please bring them to me, so I can handle Harry."

"Sure thing," Sirius said as he grabbed the paddle, brush, and slipper.

"Daddy…" Ariadne tried hearing the door open.

"Ariadne, I know you were just being a good sister, but baby I can't chance losing you."

"Yes sir."

"So bare that little bum and let's get this over with."

The first swat with the paddle reignited the fire Remus set and took Ariadne's breath away. She knew she wasn't going to get through this. Her bum already hurt way too much to let her father finish this spanking,

"Daddy…I'm…sorry…I…had…to…help…Harry."

"Helping Harry would have been to tell us the truth. Ok baby, you have five with the brush now."

"OW…please…I…"

"Five with the slipper and we're all done."

She answered Sirius with sobs. The second he was finished he pulled his little girl into his arms. It felt so good to hold on to her in his arms, he honestly never wanted to let her go. The second she was finished crying, Sirius gave her one last hug before saying.

"You need to head back to the corner soon as Remus is finished with Harry I'll come and get you. We really need to talk as a family."

"Yes sir," Ariadne said walking over to the corner.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius, Remus, and Harry walked into the study. Both Harry and Ariadne's cheeks were stained with tears and their eyes were red and puffy.

"Do we have to sit?" Ariadne asked hoping the answer was no.

"I'm feeling generous today, so no," Remus said giving them both a smile.

Harry and Ariadne gave him a grateful smile and waited for what they had to say.

"Ok, you're both grounded for two weeks. I know that seems light for this, but understand why you didn't tell us, but we sure as hell don't want you to think anything was ok about what you did," Sirius began.

"Once you're finished with being grounded, I'm going to give each of you a port key, that way if you have a problem you'll be able to get back to the quarters in seconds," Remus said.

"So two weeks and I'm free too," Ariadne asked hopefully.

"Yes, we lifted your grounding when you got home," Sirius said smiling.

Harry and Ariadne smiled brightly. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were going to have their freedom in two weeks. Except for the smacking they really got off easy for this.

"Just so you know I'm going to have the map with me at all times, so you need to stay where you're supposed to and if you go into the room of requirement make sure you tell me first," Remus said.

"And Harry, if you have any more dreams we need you to tell us," Sirius said firmly

"I will, I promise."

"If he doesn't I will," Ariadne said smiling brightly.


	11. The Third Task

**AN: I have finally finished this story after almost two years. I have no idea why my muse was being so stubborn. I'm sorry you had to wait so long and I hope you enjoy the ending. **Thank  
>you itsmecoon for all of your help along the way.<strong>**

Harry was happy to be back at Hogwarts, not that he didn't like his home with Sirius, Remus, and Ariadne, but this trip had been devastating to his backside and pride. He wanted to find out where Voldermort was staying so he could stop the dreams, but honestly knew better then to go there with Ariadne, Hermione, and Ron. He still didn't understand why he was having those dreams. They had to mean something and looking at the faces of his guardians, they must think so too. Why didn't they just tell him what they thought was going on?

For the first month back everything went as if nothing had happened, except the stupid maze on the Quidditch Pitch was getting bigger and bigger.

Each time he had a dream he would tell Remus. They would discuss it at length and Remus would always ask if he needed a dreamless sleep potion, Harry always said no and went back to bed.

The night before the Third Task, Ariadne walked into his room and asked,

"How are you doing?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I can't wait until tomorrow is over."

"Me too," Ariadne said smiling brightly before adding, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't think so much. You defeated 'you know who' when we were only first years.' You did it again during our second year. We rescued Sirius our third year. And this year you already defeated a dragon, some mermaids, plus Dad and Uncle Remus. Tomorrow you only have to face a maze. How bad can that be?"

Harry gave her a small smile and said,

"Yeah, Sirius and Remus are pretty powerful."

"I'd pick a dragon over them punishing us for doing something dangerous any day," Ariadne teased.

"You can't fly as well as I can," Harry teased back.

"I guess you better defeat that maze so you can teach me."

"I will."

"And do me one more favor?"

"What now?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Bring home the cup," Ariadne said with a smile.

"I'll try."

The next morning Ariadne woke up with a stomach full of dread. No matter what she said last night, Ariadne was worried about Harry and didn't want him to go into that maze. The other two challenges she was able to help him and keep him safe. This one she wasn't even going to be able to see him until it was over. What if something happened to him?

Harry actually couldn't sleep the night before. He visualized holding the cup and two seconds later he saw himself being eaten by a Sphinx. How was he going to do this? Were the other champions feeling this way? They probably weren't because they knew so much more than he did. He also wondered what he would face in the maze. He bet they were going to be dangerous creatures, but then he remembered that Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius would never let something happen to him or the other champions.

Finally he heard a tap on the door telling him that morning was here and Sirius walked in.

"How's our champion this morning?"

"What would happen if I didn't compete?"

"You know what would happen, you could just send up red sparks the second you walk into the maze," Sirius tried.

"I'd look like a coward, so I can't do that," Harry said firmly.

"Well let's think of it this way, you've blown away every challenge set before you. Not many fourth years can say that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well get ready for breakfast and we'll head down to the pitch," Sirius said smiling.

"Ok," Harry said getting up.

Sirius walked out of Harry's room and looked at his daughter and said firmly,

"Leave Harry alone this morning."

"I will, promise."

Harry finally came out and choked down a coupled pieces toast before walking with his family down to the pitch. To his surprise the Weasleys were there waiting for him, with big smiles on their faces and wishing him luck.

All in all the morning was a blur and now he was standing outside the maze with the three other champions, each having a way into the maze in front of them. The only thing he heard was a buzzing noise that he knew was Dumbledore talking. Finally he looked into the stands and saw his family and friends smiling at him and he knew they never would let anything happen to him. Ten seconds later he heard the cannon blast and found himself running inside the maze.

Once he was in the maze all he could see was a sea of green. All of a sudden the walls from the right side, were coming straight at him. He started running hard. Every time he came across a creature, he was able to beat it without even thinking about it. He couldn't believe how easy this was, Ariadne was right, he was going to win. Finally, he reached the middle of the maze that was when he saw Cedric and the cup. He was just about to run for it when he saw an Acromantulas about to attack Cedric, he looked at the cup and then at Cedric.

"Want some help?" Harry asked with a smile.

"That would be great," Cedric said out of breath.

Finally the Acromantulas was down. Both looked at the cup.

"You take it," Cedric said.

"Let's do it together."

They grabbed the cup and the second they landed, Harry got a horrible feeling. He'd been here before, once in real life and for months in his dreams.

"Cedric, we have to get out of here."

"Where are we?" Cedric asked with a big smile.

"Come on," Harry tried to use his port key that he'd been keeping around his neck but it didn't work. They must be too far or something was blocking it. That's when he saw Wormtail carrying something and walking toward them.

"Who's that?" Cedric asked.

"Kill the spare," Voldermort croaked.

Seconds later Cedric was dead and Harry was being held captive by a statue.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Seeing the first set of sparks put Ariadne's heart in her throat, she saw that it was Fleur and breathed a sigh of relief. Fleur might be a great wizard, but Harry was better. When the second set were sent up, was when she really started to worry. Krum was almost as strong as Harry.

"Dad, where's Harry?" Ariadne asked with fear in her voice.

Sirius put his arm around her and said,

"Still fighting. He can do this."

"I know but I want him to finish now."

"Just wait a little longer sweetheart," Sirius said giving her a smile, but honestly he was starting to get concerned. Sirius and Remus went to Dumbledore the night before and begged for Harry to be excused from the last task. Dumbledore agreed they should be worried but there was no way to get around this, Harry had to compete. The only thing he could suggest was the second Harry was in the maze order him to send up red sparks. Sirius and Remus knew he wouldn't do that, so they let him compete.

For a solid twenty minutes they all waited on baited breath and didn't hear or see a thing. Finally Harry and Cedric showed up together. Everyone was cheering, until Fleur started screaming.

Ariadne could see right away that Harry was sobbing.

"Dad, something's wrong," Ariadne said.

"Stay here!" Sirius told her before running down to his godson with Remus right on his heels. Both knew Cedric was dead and something awful had happened to Harry.

Dumbledore was at Harry's side first and tried to get Harry to release Cedric. All Harry could say between sobs was,

"He's back…He's back."

Amos Diggory ran down and started sobbing,

"My boy! My boy!"

Sirius picked his godson up and carried him out of the arena towards Dumbledore's office with Remus right on his heels.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dumbledore, Professor _McGonagall, and the minister of Magic oversaw the students returning to their dorms. While other teachers searched the area to find out who got into the maze._

_"__Can I go…"Ariadne started._

_"__Go to Remus' quarters, you may take Ron and Hermione with you," Professor McGonagall said patting Ariadne's shoulder, "Molly, Author, we may need you."_

_"__Come on Ariadne," Hermione said turning her towards Remus' quarters._

_Once they arrived, Ron said,_

_"__What do you think happened?"_

_"__Dumbledore would never put a creature in there if they were too dangerous," Hermione said._

_"__Harry had a port key. He could've used it. Something had to have blocked it. Do you think it was 'you know who?' " Ariadne asked._

_"__No, there's no way he could've gotten Harry," Ron said._

_"__Whatever it was I just hope he's ok," Ariadne said._

_"__He will be," Hermione said. _

_XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO _

_Sirius held Harry as he kept crying, urging him to take the calming draft Madam Pomfrey brought when she fixed his wounds. _

_After thirty minutes Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Weasleys walked into the office. Harry knew he had to pull himself together, so he took a couple of deep breaths and waited for the questions. Harry wondered quickly where Snape was, but was honestly happy that he wasn't there._

_"__What happened?" Dumbledore asked._

_"__The cup was a port key that took us straight to the place I've been having nightmares about. It was the same cemetery that Ariadne, Ron, and Hermione went to that night. He…a…he…a…he…a…had Wormtail kill Cedric," Harry said tears started streaming again. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders giving him a hug while Remus squeezed Harry's knee, each giving him their support. _

_"__How did the cup become a port key? Who put it in the maze?" Sirius demanded._

_"__I did earlier today," Professor McGonagall said. "I assure you it was only supposed to bring the winner out of the maze." _

_"__Someone must have gotten to it. The security was light all day," Remus reminded everyone. _

_"__I sent other teachers out to scan the perimeter and it appears that someone had indeed gotten into the maze," Dumbledore said._

_"__Who?" Sirius demanded he wanted to get his hands around the person's neck for putting his godson in danger._

_"__Barty Crouch Jr.," Dumbledore said._

_"__I thought he was in Azkaban?" Molly said._

_"__I thought that he died, while I was there," Sirius added._

_"__His mother took his place dying a few days later and his father has been hiding him for all of these years," Dumbledore said._

_"__Do you think he was the one who killed Crouch a few weeks ago?" Remus asked._

_"__He was," Dumbledore answered._

_"__How did you find all of this out?" Arthur asked._

_"__Severus used _Veritaserum, when we caught him," Dumbledore said. "Harry, what happened next?"

"I was held still by a statue and they put this thing in a pot. There was stuff already bubbling in there. Wormtail cut my arm and then cut off his own hand and Voldermort came out of the pot," Harry said.

"How did you get back?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had to fight him and our wands connected somehow. People started coming out of my wand," Harry began with tears forming, "Cedric first and he asked me to take his body back with me, then an old man, and finally…"

"You saw your parents," Remus said softly.

"Yes, Mum told me they would hold him so I could get back," Harry said tears flowing freely at that point, "I ran back to the port key, grabbed Cedric's body, and the port key brought us back here."

"You don't need him anymore," Remus said firmly.

"No, take him back to your quarters," Dumbledore said. "Remus, Sirius, I'm going to need you to return quickly."

"No," Sirius said.

"Once Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"I'll be ok. Sirius and Remus you can stay here," Harry said getting up.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ariadne are in your quarters," Molly said.

"Poppy will have a dreamless sleep and a sleeping draft for you when you get there," Dumbledore said.

"You better take it," Remus warned.

"Yes sir," Harry said walking out of the office in a daze.

The second the door was shut Dumbledore said,

"First things first, I'm sending the students home tomorrow. Sirius..."

"Should we go into hiding?" Sirius interrupted.

"In a way."

"What way?"

"We need to use your old home for the order. I will become its secret keeper."

_Sirius nodded his head yes, no matter how much he hated his family home. He knew it would keep his children safe._

_XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO _

_Harry walked into the quarters a few minutes later looking like the walking dead. Ariadne hugged him first, Hermione did seconds later. _

_"__Are you ok?" Ariadne asked._

_Harry just nodded his head._

_"__What happened?" Ariadne asked._

_"__Not tonight Ariadne," Hermione said harshly._

_"__What can we do mate?" Ron asked._

_"__Nothing," Harry said walking over to the table taking his potions and walking into his room._

_Tears started falling down Ariadne's cheeks, making Hermione pull her into a hug._

_"__It's ok."_

_"__No did you see him, he's not ok. Something terrible must've happed."_

_"__Harry's tough, he'll snap out of it," Ron said._

_"__Do you want us to stay until Professor Lupin and Mr. Black get back?" Hermione asked._

_"__No, it's almost curfew. I'll be ok."_

_Ariadne walked into Harry's room and watched him sleep. She almost lost her brother tonight and she didn't even know what happened. It seemed like hours before her father and Uncle walked into their quarters._

_Ariadne ran out of Harry's room and into her Dad's arms._

_"__What happened?"_

_"__Voldermort's back," Remus said._

_"__Harry had to fight Voldermort?"_

_"__Yes and he saw him rise again," Sirius said._

_"__What happened to Cedric?"_

_"__Wormtail killed him, in front of Harry," Remus said._

_Ariadne started crying before asking,_

_"__Is Harry going to be ok?"_

_"__It's going to take a while and you're going to have to be there for him," Sirius said. _

_"__Always, Hermione and Ron will be there too."_

_"__School ends tomorrow and Remus is taking you home," Sirius said._

_"__Where are you going?"_

_"__I have things to do for Dumbledore."_

_"__No, it's too dangerous," Ariadne said tears starting to fall._

_"__It'll be ok, I promise," Sirius said giving her a hug._

_"__I want you to take this and get some sleep," Remus said handing her a sleeping draft. _

_"__I don't…"_

_"__Ariadne, I'm not in the mood for arguments tonight," Remus warned. _

_Ariadne took the potion._

_"__Good night, sweetheart," Sirius said giving her a hug._

_"__Night Ariadne," Remus said giving her another hug._

_Ariadne took the potion and walked into her room grudgingly, even though she knew they would be talking about what happened and she wanted to know more about what happened tonight. It was the only way to know what happened without pestering Harry. _

_Remus made them both a cup of tea. The second he sat down, Sirius threw up a silencing charm so they could talk without worrying about Ariadne or Harry hearing what they were going to talk about. _

_"__Are you going to be ok, going back there?" Remus asked._

_"__It's not my dream home, but I'll be ok. It'll keep the kids safe once they get there. I just hope I can get that bloody picture of my mother off the wall," Sirius said with a smile._

_"__You know Dumbledore is going to want me to go back in," Remus said._

_"__Tell him no. It's too dangerous and the kids need you too much."_

_"__Severus is going back, so I know he'll want me to join Greyback's pack."_

_"__Think about what this will do to the kids."_

_"__Think about what will happen to Harry and Ariadne lives if we don't beat Voldermort."_

_Sirius sighed._

_"__He's after Harry. I don't know why but he has tried to kill that boy since he was a baby and I won't let it happen," Remus said._

_"__Neither will I. Ok, if you have to go, you have to go, but we won't tell the kids."_

_"__Sounds good."_

_XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO _

Ariadne woke up the next morning and walked directly into Harry's room. She had to make sure he was ok.

Harry bolted up, hearing the movement in his room and grabbed his wand.

"It's just me," Ariadne said softly. "I wanted to make sure you were ok this morning."

"Yeah, just tired."

"Ariadne, leave Harry alone," Remus said from the doorway.

"I want her in here," Harry said giving Remus a smile.

"No questions about last night Ariadne," Remus ordered.

"Promise," Ariadne said.

"Sirius leave?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sent him to do something," Remus said.

"Is it dangerous?" Ariadne asked.

"No just an errand."

"Will we see him at the end of term?" Ariadne asked.

"Harry, do you feel up to going to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Remus asked dodging the question.

"Yes sir. I don't want to sit here all day thinking. I want to be around my friends."

"Sounds good," Remus said. "Go get dressed Ariadne."

Ariadne gave Harry a smile and walked out of the room.

Harry and Ariadne barely got into their seats, when Dumbledore started talking. He told the students that they were heading home this afternoon and that Voldermort was back. Harry was relieved, now no one would ask him what happened. They would all assume that Voldermort had killed Cedric and he shouldn't be pestered about what happened.

Harry tried to force down food, but was still too upset to do so. Ariadne, Hermione, and Ron sat at his side, each not knowing what to say. He had been through so much already in his life and now this. Sure Harry was strong, but there was only so much a fourteen year old could take.

Finally they all finished breakfast and followed Harry outside. Ariadne, Hermione, and Ron decided to wait for Harry to say something.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Ariadne said. Hermione and Ron shook their head in agreement.

"I should've stopped Wormtail, I should've saved Cedric. I just stood there and watched."

"Harry, you're a great wizard, but they had this planned," Hermione said.

"There's no way to stop the killing curse mate," Ron said.

"But I knew this could happen," Harry said.

"No you knew where Voldermort was staying. He moved remember, Dad, Uncle Remus, and Dumbledore went there and they were gone. You didn't know he was back," Ariadne said.

"You stopped hiding the dream and we told, well, we were caught trying to find him," Hermione said.

"You did everything you could," Ron said.

"I didn't…" Harry turned away trying not to cry.

"Yes you did," Ariadne said firmly.

"Don't think otherwise," Hermione said.

"Harry, you're the best wizard I know. You just walked away from 'you know who' again," Ron said.

"But I let him kill Cedric," Harry argued.

"No you didn't, you can't stop the killing curse," Hermione argued.

"I did once."

"We don't know how that happened. I bet Voldermort doesn't know how that happened," Ariadne said.

"There had to have been a way," Harry said tears starting to fall now.

"Let's think about this logically," Hermione started. "Option one, you let Cedric take the cup and it transported him there. What would've happened?"

"They would've killed him," Harry said.

"Actually, Barty Crouch Jr. would've killed him before he got near the cup. He bewitched Krum and did something to Fleur," Ariadne said.

"Cedric's death was not your fault," Ron said.

"I should've used the port key Remus and Sirius gave me," Harry said.

"Did you try?" Ariadne said.

"Yes, but it wouldn't work."

"There must have been a charm around the graveyard that only allowed the cup to be used as a port key," Hermione said.

"So again where is this your fault?" Ron asked.

"I just should've known," Harry said sadly.

"There is no such thing as Divination," Hermione said harshly.

"She's right Harry, there's no way you could've known. Your dreams didn't show you 'you know who' rising or Cedric's death. It just showed you where he was and him talking to other people. You told Uncle Remus that you couldn't hear what they were saying, so there is no way this is your fault," Ariadne said putting her arm around him.

Tears just started leaking. He didn't care what his friends thought, not only did he get Cedric killed last night he helped the most powerful evil wizard in the world rise again. There had to have been something that he could've done, he just knew it.

Hermione, Ron, and Ariadne just sat there next to him giving their silent support. Finally, after about ten minutes Ariadne put her hand in his and whispered,

"No matter what you think, you know we all love you and we don't blame you. So, you had better snap out of it or I'll be forced to use a cheering charm on you and you'll hiccup the rest of the night."

Harry looked at her and smiled, knowing that no matter what his family and friends loved him and would always be there for him. He just had to trust that things would be ok and in time he knew they would.

The End.

**I'm not writing another sequel to this, but if you would like me to write a one shot in the Ariadne verse feel free to pm me and I will try to get my stubborn muse to cooperate. **


End file.
